Edward's Isabella
by dancer54
Summary: Edward Cullen has abstained from human blood for over a century. Present-day Chicago, he uses his gift of telepathy to solve crimes, during an investigation he hears a madman planning to murder an innocent young woman. While intervening on her behalf, Edward loses his superior control, becoming fixated on the song of her sweet blood crying out to him. Will he answer?
1. HIGH IDEALS

**Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **High Ideals**

My name is Edward Cullen, by creation I am meant to be the world's most dangerous predator. Contrary to my nature, it's my life's ambition to rid the world of a certain breed of predators. There's an incalculable difference between them and myself.

I have a conscience.

Choosing to go against my base instincts hasn't always been easy, but I've never regretted that decision. Determinedly, I'm able to provide a valuable service. For, walking among the unsuspecting human race, there are, 'wolves in sheep's clothing.' Unique talents, enable me to seek out these wolves. I can read their thoughts. Telepathy is one of many gifts I acquired at the time of my change from mortal to immortal, almost a century ago.

There are others like me who are willing to avail their unique gifts for the betterment of society. Fortunately, an organization exists that appreciates particular talents, no questions asked. Thus, a distinct purpose is fulfilled, stopping the absolute dregs of society from committing crimes. Along with our allies, we aid in apprehending everything from rapists to serial killers, mobsters, and terrorists.

This entity deems it necessary to plant individuals who coordinate such undertakings. Gaining cooperation from law enforcement, branches of the military and foreign governments is essential. Behind the scenes and never publicly recognized, anonymity is crucial. Helping rid the world of at least some of its menaces is a reward in and of itself. I like to think of it as leveling the playing field, making the hunters the hunted.

I am on the trail of a specific miscreant, having been privy to his thoughts and memories, he revealed to me his repulsive desire to re-enact the crime he'd recently committed, exposing the evidence needed to convict him of rape and murder.

I continued to follow him as he entered the ArcLight Cinema, where he feigned interest in the film, while languidly searching the crowd for his next victim. Blocking out every other voice around me, I waited. Only a moment later, his eyes tracked a woman making her way towards the exit. His decision was made, he followed her from the crowded theater.

Outside, the young woman attempted to hail a taxi without success. I cursed to myself when I saw she was setting out to walk, playing straight into the abhorrent hands of the killer. His confidence sickened me, he was sure she would be worth the trouble she'd cause him. My reaction to his detestable imaginings was, _not on my watch._ If I have any say in the matter, this sicko's games are about to end. I will not allow this crime to happen. This innocent woman's life will not end today.

I will intervene on her behalf.

My first impression was, despite her petite frame, she possessed a physical bearing that commanded attention. Atop a long slender neck was a head full of dark hair, which framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were brown and her lips curved into a soft smile. As beautiful as she was, her appearance alone would not have been enough to cause the explosive reaction that occurred within me. What set her apart from any other human I had ever come across was her_ scent.

Vampires identify prey by blood scent alone, then store it forever.

Inextricably drawn closer, my superior control was betraying me. Instead of zoning in on the devil who was bent on slaying, I became fixated on the intended victim.

Fighting against my base instincts I tried to resist, but the victim's blood smelled so appetizing. Control developed over decades simply evaporated. In my immortal existence, I had never felt what I felt at that moment.

FEAR!

After all my years of abstaining, I feared I was beyond redemption.

Would this fragile looking human be my downfall? I had survived for almost a century without shedding human blood, but that was before I'd heard the siren song of her blood calling out to me.

I was under a spell. Unable to waver even though I would be breaking my own steadfast rule, _never drink human blood!_

Close behind, footsteps echoed off the sidewalk, overwhelming possessiveness urged me forward.

She's mine!

I wrapped myself around her and leaped to a nearby rooftop to a position where I could evaluate my surroundings. Landing in an abandoned alley, I made sure her back was against my chest, unwilling for her to see the horror of what was about to take place. She smelled so unbelievably good I wanted to devour her, but her unexpected warmth seeped through to me, momentarily usurping thirst with intense physical desire. While my hand was over her mouth to keep her from screaming, she twisted and turned trying to loosen my hold, which only incensed me further. With my arm wedged between her breasts, it made me even more conscious of her soft curves.

 _What I wouldn't give to see this beauty without clothes!_

For a moment my thoughts shocked me. Long-buried human emotions were awakening and throwing me off guard.

While struggling to bring my concentration back to the present, I'd allowed her bucking to knock me against the brick wall behind me.

She must have felt my hold lighten, for she doubled her efforts, exerting herself so much that she became almost too still. That's when it finally registered I couldn't hear her thoughts.

Why couldn't I hear her thoughts?

Straightaway, my thirst became trumped by uneasiness. Never once had my gift failed me! How was she concealing her thoughts from me, had I accidentally smothered her? Picturing her lovely features reposed in death, caused my chest to ache. Relief flooded through me when I heard the blood rushing through her veins, as well as her pounding heart. Incredibly, the need for her blood became almost bearable.

I looked down at her.

Although exquisite, her alabaster skin did nothing to protect her or the vital blood coursing through her veins.

How could I be this close and not succumb?

Ambivalence wasn't part of my makeup. My blood-lust fought morality for control.


	2. THE FALL

**Chapter 2**

 ** **The Fall****

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **Ambivalence wasn't part of my makeup. My blood-lust fought morality for control.**_

* * *

I detected how hoarse she had become trying to scream. Her warm breath blew on my hand as she continued to gasp and sob. Scalding tears rolled down her cheeks onto my cold skin. My selfish desires suddenly seemed so paltry. After all, I am not a mindless animal, I know right from wrong! I almost let her go.

With control comes accountability, an attribute my father taught me. I was staggered and sickened that I'd almost committed an atrocity equal to the inhuman killer who had planned this beauty's death.

Capable of thinking in a millisecond, my vampire mind formulated a way out for the both of us. I would go through with my initial plan to save her.

I spoke quietly in her ear, "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" I waited for her to comprehend. She grew limp in my arms. "I will let you go now." I waited for her to nod her head.

With undetectable speed, I let her go and stood before her. The tears on her cheeks shamed me even further, and I chanced a second glance, her warm brown eyes burned through to where my soul had once been. She attempted to stutter out something I didn't understand. That's when my eyes lit on the way her small white teeth bit into the plump skin of her lower lip. _In the name of all that is good and holy, help me out here!_ I stood an unholy creature of the dark, praying to God for help.

I raptly listened when she began to speak, "If you aren't going to hurt me, then what do you want?" Even though her voice was weak due to her extreme exhaustion, it was velvet soft and husky and went through me in waves. This human profoundly affects me. Why does she tantalize all my senses?

"I'm not going to hurt you," I insisted, hoping to convince her, as well as myself. "I noticed a man whom I know to be dangerous was following you from the theater, so I pulled you into this alley until he passed."

Her voice shook noticeably, "are you with the police?"

"Not exactly, but I know for a fact that he's a murder suspect and wanted by the police." Too late, I noticed how pale she'd become. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry I frightened you, are you all right?" She nodded but continued to look around at the strange surroundings. To ease the tension, I introduced myself, "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

Unaware of her vulnerability, she held her hand out. "I'm Isabella Swan." I stepped forward and focused on touching her gently. A current snapped through me as we joined hands, her sweet smile slipped into a frown. Sensory overload seemed to have short-circuited my brain, so I quickly released her.

The wind blew between the crowded buildings, catching Isabella's hair and blowing it across her face. I moved to smooth the tangled tresses back. A surreptitious glance thrown my way led me to believe she wouldn't mind my touch. Only a slight quirk of my lips seemed to annoy her. "You know you nearly scared me to death, Mr. Cullen." Her snarky tone amused me, but I dared not let it show. A moment later she seemed embarrassed by her show of temper and continued. "But I understand why you did it. Thank you!"

Unable to hear her mind, I couldn't have avoided the impulsive hug she gave me. Her arms wrapped around my waist, the warmth of her hands seemed to make a permanent imprint on my skin where she touched me. I barely contained the shiver of desire that ran through me. Humans purposefully coming into physical contact with a vampire is rare, most feel an innate sense of danger in our presence.

I gave into the irresistible need to touch her and allowed my chin to rest on her head. Her fragrant hair reminded me of freesia flowers.

Her voice came out muffled when she declared, "You saved my life." Before I could reply, she began to shake uncontrollably.

She was going into shock!

"We need to get you home and out of the cold," I urged. Then asked Isabella where she'd parked her car. She explained, she'd ridden to the cinema in a taxi. I offered to take her home.

The disturbed individual who had been following her was still out there. Thankfully, she agreed to my offer. "Would it be alright if I carry you?" I asked. She held her arms out and allowed me to lift her into my arms. The warmth of her against my chest elicited an excitement I'd never felt before. I wouldn't have minded if it had taken longer to reach the parking area. Isabella didn't seem to notice the time lapse between the alley and us arriving at the car. Her drowsy state concerned me somewhat, but with a little prompting, she gave me her address. Having her inside the closed confines of my car was altogether scintillating. I opened the window as a precaution.

Isabella's home was quite close to the cinema, but I was still amazed that she would attempt to make the walk, all alone and at night. When we arrived, I escorted her to the door. I had the oddest feeling of longing. I wanted to remain with her. I knew once she walked through the door I would have to disappear. I waited for her to unlock it, then watched her step inside. I raised my hand in farewell and she did the same. Without my permission, a smile escaped. The sweet smile she gave in return caused an unusual ache in my chest. I turned and walked away.

As the distance between Isabella and I increased, so did the pain in the region where my heart used to be. A gnawing ache akin to unfulfilled hunger, or in my case thirst, filled me. I instantly felt contrite for allowing my errant thoughts to venture into that forbidden territory. Future concerns would be about her well-being.

Whatever needed to be done to save her life, I would gladly do. I wished I could be the one to end the wasted life of the crazed lunatic who thought Isabella was his to torture and kill! I hated him more than I could explain. Knowing if I came within an arm's length of him, I wouldn't have a qualm about ripping him apart.

I made a call.

After hearing my story, Garrett offered to take care of the matter for me. He assured me he would let me know as soon as he had the suspect in custody. I alone could identify the man and make sure he wouldn't be free ever again. I wanted Isabella to be safe, no longer in danger, from either the killer or myself.

I was at a loss on how to deal with the self-hatred and guilt connected to the memory of those few moments when I had fully intended on ending Isabella's life ... all for the sake of her sweet blood.


	3. FUGITIVE AT LARGE

**Chapter 3**

 **Fugitive At Large**

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **I was at a loss on how to deal with the self-hatred and guilt connected to the memory of those few moments when I had fully intended on ending Isabella's life ... all for the sake of her sweet blood.**_

* * *

It took less than five minutes to drive from Isabella's home on East Division Street to North State Street, where I live in an early 20th century Greystone, renovated to accommodate myself and three married couples. We consider ourselves a family, but we all enjoy the privacy of apartments on separate floors. I live on the first floor, and they occupy the upper three. These living arrangements allow us to stay in contact with one another, but also permit us to pursue our own lives. Not to mention, being around three perfectly matched pairs, can become old after a while. Living on the first floor is convenient when I have to come and go at all hours of the day and night. In my line of work the hours are anything, but predictable.

After parking in the underground garage, I make my way to the elevator and swipe my key card, the ride to my apartment only takes a few seconds. I shrug out of my overcoat and stop to hang it up, as a general rule, I like to keep things neat and clean. Never having to rest or sleep leaves a lot of time on my hands. In the master suite, I change into comfortable clothes and return to sit on the large sectional in the living room. I try to relax by stretching my legs out in front of me, though I can't stay that way for long. Too apprehensive about tonight's events, I sit up and tug at my hair, a sure give-a-way that I'm agitated. Fortunately, my family isn't around to see, or they would know.

They were going to find everything that had happened tonight hard to believe. My siblings regularly mock me, saying, since human blood had never passed my lips, I was not a 'normal vampire.' Undeniably, it had taken Isabella's unique scent to turn on the blood-thirsty vampire lying dormant in me. I'm no longer exempt from temptation. After tonight, I can fully appreciate the restraint my family practices to live peaceably among humans.

Especially my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I've heard their thoughts, know the gory details of what they were before they changed their habits. Unlike me, they had been, 'normal vampires.' Even since adopting the Cullen lifestyle, there had been, slip-ups, as they call them. Occasions when they had given in to temptation and allowed the instinctual behavior of a male vampire to rule.

One benefit of reading their thoughts, I see every tiny detail in high definition. Tonight, with only an infinitesimal space between my razor-sharp teeth and Isabella's pulse point, I was able to envision her in place of the women in my brothers' memories. The already delicious scent of her blood had been intensified and thereby fueled by the extraordinary heat of her body. Scent translated, became taste. I imagined how sweet the warm liquid would be as it slid across my tongue and down my throat. Culminating in pure ecstasy as I make Isabella mine forever.

With a roaring growl, I jump up and begin to pace like a caged lion. I should not be thinking about Isabella like that! Her value far exceeds that of just her blood. Where were my morals, my values? The simple answer, _my high ideals deserted me the moment I caught Isabella's scent._

What I did was unconscionable, to conceal my intent, I lied. Only I knew the truth. If sanity had not found me when it did, Isabella would be dead right now! But no amount of self-degradation and tearing my hair out would take it back. One thought had the power to lift the heavy weight of guilt somewhat, I had stopped, Isabella was alive and well and snug in her bed tonight.

On the side table, my phone vibrated, and I grabbed it. "Ed, Garrett here." I could tell by his voice that the news was not good, "The bastard got away, he's still at large." I held the phone between my chin and shoulder as I hurried towards my bedroom to change clothes.

"Garrett," I grated. "You have to find him, the woman ..." I tried to find the right words. "She's special, very special!"

A loud grunt from Garrett revealed his utter surprise. "Man, Ed! Uh okay, that means we need to utilize all the resources available. Why don't you go to her? It will take about an hour to get everything organized. That will give you time to let her in on what's about to happen." He asked me Isabella's address, "I'll be there soon."

"Will do," I answered, and he hung up.

I scrambled to put my watch on, then stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and grabbed my keys. I could run to Isabella's house faster than I could drive, but decided to take the car.

It was almost dawn when I knocked on Isabella's door, a few seconds later her front room lights came on. When she looked through the curtain and saw it was me, she smiled, and it took my breath away, as her smiles were wont to do. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. She wore a floor-length, pink satin robe that swished around her feet, only her toes peeked out. Her hair lay on her shoulders, so soft and silky, I had a hard time not reaching out to touch it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes were rich dark chocolate, so innocent and guileless. I wasn't prepared to feel such a rush just being close to her again.

Everything about Isabella beckoned me, her voice, her face, her smell. Reactions hit fast and hard. If I acted on my natural impulses, Isabella would be in danger, but I was here to protect her not endanger her. It all came down to selflessness, give up my desires to make sure she was safe.

Isabella offered me a seat on the couch as she quickly removed a quilt and pillow. It was clear she had spent the night there. I felt remorse; it had been my damn job to catch the bad guy. It was every bit my fault she found herself in this sorry predicament. Once she sat down, I attempted to tell her the reason I had disturbed her peace so early in the morning. "The man that was following you last night escaped." I hurried to reassure her, "I'm here, you're safe. I enlisted the help of a few people I work with to help me protect you."

Her lovely eyes grew round as she digested the news. I took her hand and turned it over as I placed my business card in her palm. "My phone number, call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. If something scares you, or if you need to talk. I'll be right outside."

Isabella leaned towards me, "don't worry about me, Edward, I'll be fine, just please be careful." She was pale and shivered as if she were cold. I got up to retrieve the quilt and laid it over her shoulders, her eyes never left mine, causing an ache in my chest.

The team I'd been expecting arrived and I excused myself. Outside, I waited while Garrett gave instructions to the group. Then, I explained my part in the operation, "I've obtained proof to convict the fugitive of murder. Last night, I diverted his attempt to kidnap Miss Swan. Just be aware, in his sick mind, she belongs to him. He's crazy enough to try to get to her, which is why we're here. I appreciate everyone who showed up to help keep her safe. Until he's captured and locked up, she must not be left alone. To make this interruption as painless as possible, I would like to introduce each of you to Miss Swan. I'll start by introducing Garrett, and we'll go from there."

I climbed the steps and knocked lightly. I heard Isabella as she walked across the hardwood floor. She opened the door and waved me in. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted T-shirt, emblazoned with, University of Chicago logo.

"The team is here Isabella, may I introduce you to them?" After a nod, I called Garrett. "Isabella Swan, meet Garrett Revel." To which, Garrett bowed low over her hand. The stupid drunken smile he gave, told me I was in for some taunting at a later time.

"So nice to meet you, Isabella," Garrett said flirtatiously. I stepped between them, forcing him to let go of Isabella's hand.

"Everyone on the team answers to Garrett, and he answers to me," I stated.

Isabella sensed the bit of jealous rivalry and smiled softly up at me. I glanced over at Garrett triumphantly and found him staring unabashedly at Isabella. I shouldered him aside and opened the door enough to wave in Sam. One by one, she met each member of the team.

When the last member left to attend to their job, Garrett stepped up. With a dramatic sweep of the now empty yard, he announced, "There you have it, Isabella. No worries, they're all highly trained and know what they're doing. A van is parked nearby, manned by four technicians watching computer screens displaying the feeds from dozens of cameras placed around your home and the entire neighborhood. Nothing will get through without them seeing it. We always get our man."

Garrett's characteristic smirk and wink pissed me off! "All right Garrett, I can take it from here," I pronounced emphatically, as I shoved him out the door. To which, he smiled bigger. Bastard! My possessive reaction only seemed to encourage him.

I bent down to look Isabella in the eye, "Remember, I'll be out here if you need me."

"Thank you, Edward, she caught my hand in hers, "I'm sorry, to be so much trouble."

If I could cry, I swear to God I would! Her sweet selflessness twisted me up inside. I turned away and felt her eyes on my back as I descended the steps.

When I heard her close the door, I followed Garrett. I braced myself against the thoughts he entertained concerning, 'my Isabella.'

"Good God man, when you do it, you do it right!" Garrett's loud voice and raucous laughter grated harshly and got on my last nerve. My best friend could be as bad as my brothers! They all liked to goad me about my inability to find a woman.

Well, those days were over!

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and dragged him around the side of the house. I shoved his head down where all he could see was the shine on my shoes. "I'm only going to say this once, Garrett, "do not flirt with Isabella!" I gave him a minute to nod his head, and then let him up.

He slung his long shaggy hair out of his eyes. "Damn Edward, jealous much?" He was ready this time when I lunged at him and managed to stumble out of my reach. Barely able to keep his laughter in check, he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I understand!" He leaned against the exterior of Isabella's house and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. I watched him light up and take a long drag. He squinted at me through the smoke. Then Garrett spoke the words that had been picking their way to the surface of my brain.

"Edward, is Isabella, la tua cantante?" [your singer]

I nodded a simple gesture of assent.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Beta by Frannie Walsh**_

 _ **Italian translation by Camilla10**_


	4. MY SINGER

**Chapter 4**

 **My Singer**

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **Then Garrett spoke the words that had been picking their way to the surface of my brain.**_

 _ **"Edward, is Isabella, la tua cantante?" [**_ _ **your singer**_ _ **]**_

 _ **I nodded a simple gesture of assent.**_

* * *

In one evening, Isabella had changed my world forever. She was the only human who had ever triggered my blood-lust, and she was also the only one able to withhold her thoughts from me. Those two elements combined, served to make her the most attractive woman in the world to me. A shiver raced down my spine.

Isabella, is, la mia cantante! [ _my singer_ ]

Certainty replaced doubt, and all the pieces slipped into place. For the rest of my existence, I will be her protector.

I sent Garrett out to find any news on the whereabouts of the fugitive. The pathetic look of false sadness he displayed held no sway over my decision. He got on my nerves and tried to stir my jealousy, but that wasn't why I sent him out. He was the best bloodhound I had ever seen. The bastard who threatened Isabella's life needed capturing.

Throughout the day, I saw Isabella look out the window many times, and finally, that evening, she called. She wanted to come out on the porch for some fresh air. I told her of course and asked if I might join her.

When she stepped outside, I stood a few feet away with a flashlight. Isabella smiled up at me. Her soft excited whisper of hello, thrilled me in a way she would never know. I waited while she chose a patio chair and folded her legs beneath her. I accepted the chair across from hers.

Isabella." I greeted her, "Is it all right if I turn off the light?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid, as long as you're with me." A small sigh escaped, her nervousness was almost palatable.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered. "It always helps me sleep if I come outside though. It's such a nice night. I think spring is on its way."

"Your yard is lovely, do you tend the garden?" I nodded towards the landscaped flowerbeds.

"I do, it's something my gran and I enjoyed doing together when she was alive. She knew the names of every flower and shrub. She always had fresh bouquets in the house. We constantly added new varieties to the garden. I'm not as knowledgeable as she was, but I do have her green thumb."

"Well it's lovely, I'm sure it's even more so in the summer," I commented.

"It attracts all types of butterflies, and at night, it's heavenly, you can smell the blossoms. I love it!"

"I guess that's how you came to have those freckles?" I pointed at her nose and fought hard not to laugh, but lost the battle when she reached up to cover her cheeks and nose. She glared at me, only making me laugh harder.

"I hate my freckles!"

I reached out and gently moved her hands, "I like them."

The soft sounds of the night surrounded us as I sat on the edge of my chair holding her hands, which were now lying in her lap. Long lashes shadowed her cheeks as she looked down and watched my thumb brush across her knuckles. Needs I had never felt, bubbled to the surface. I moved a bit faster than I should have, taking into account the look on Isabella's face. She stared for a long moment, then slid her legs out from under her and re-positioned herself.

"Sorry about that, I thought I heard something." I lied, hoping she would go along with it. I simply panicked. Too close, too soon. I was going to have to work on my physical reactions. I excused myself politely, wishing her a good night.

The next morning around four a. m. I heard Isabella scream. Fear propelled me through her front door and up the stairs, only to find her sitting in the middle of her bed engulfed in a pile of covers. Her chocolate eyes so wide they could encompass the world.

"Isabella!" my voice seemed to snap her out of a trance-like state. Her face crumpled and tears slowly slid down her cheeks. I moved closer, putting a knee on the mattress, unable to withhold the urge to wipe her tears away. Her hand covered mine, making me tingle, soft fingers ran up the length of my forearm. I forced back a groan, as she lay back on her pillow and tried to bring me with her.

"Why do you think he picked me, what did I ever do to him?"

"It's not you Isabella you didn't do anything. I swear to God, I will protect you, no harm will come to you!"

"I'm grateful, so grateful," her earnest expression of gratitude convinced me she saw me as her white knight. I sternly reminded myself, _I'm not, but I very much want to be._

She laced our fingers together and placed them over her heart. "When this is all over, will I ever see you again, Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella, you will. I promise."

"Please stay with me, Edward?" I was unable to tell her no regardless of what she asked. Gently, I withdrew and walked over to a chair beside the window. She turned to watch me. The rapid beat of her heart excited me. My ragged breathing became the loudest sound in the otherwise quiet room. Desperate for a distraction, I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I found the music I was looking for, the soft strains of Debussy filled the space.

Isabella slept.

I sat and watched her, but decided if she woke that might repel her. I shook my head at my ridiculous behavior.

It was noon the next day, and I had not spoken to Isabella since her early morning nightmare. I rapped lightly on the front door. I opened it cautiously and made my way through the house. "Isabella, "It's me, Edward."

"Come in, Edward." I followed the sound of her voice. It led to a room with one whole wall of windows. I entered a bright sunny kitchen. A five-burner cooktop, two wall ovens, granite counters, and a huge farmhouse sink. It looked and felt as if I was in an Italian kitchen.

Isabella's laptop lay open on the kitchen island. The University of Chicago Genealogy Research Center web page open and my name blinked in the search box. So, Isabella had been curious about me? Pride fought supremacy over fear, but I knew her search would come up empty. Cullen was not my real name; I only adopted it after Carlisle Cullen became my sire. My surname is Masen.

Isabella returned from what I now realize is a micro-greenhouse attached to the kitchen. She noticed me looking at the computer screen, and her cheeks turned pink. "That's where I work," she stuttered, "The Genealogy Research Center. I do research and lecture."

I nodded and tried to hold back a smirk.

"I'm adopted."

She feigned confusion.

"That's why you didn't find any information about me." She drew her pretty lips tightly together.

"I guess in your line of work, it's easy to find out whatever you want," she gritted in frustration. Her temper never has the effect she means it to, just the opposite in fact. I tried not to smile.

"Well, I admit, I did some research too."

"Meaning?" Her eyebrows rose, her eyes squinted, and a small foot impatiently tapped the floor.

"You know, the usual." I drew out purposefully. "You're an only child of divorced parents, raised by your mother in Phoenix. You spent two weeks every summer with your father, in Washington State. He was a police chief."

"Pretty boring stuff, huh?" She returned to preparing the vegetables she brought in from the greenhouse.

"So you moved in with your grandmother here in Chicago and attended U of C?" She nodded. "Your grandmother bequeathed her home to you, that's awesome! A historic, 1930s bungalow, fully renovated. It is gorgeous."

"Thanks." Isabella aimed a smile at me.

"Who did the renovations?" I asked.

"Gran came up with all of the ideas and details. Of course, the major work was done by an architectural firm, but all of the aesthetics were taken care of by her and me. It took four long years, but it's what she wanted."

"I bet she was very proud of it and you. She must have loved you very much." I said.

"She was proud, and I have no doubt she loved me. I was her only grandchild she expected a lot out of me." Isabella shook her head, "she was a feisty lady."

I feigned shock and had to duck when Isabella threw a piece of romaine lettuce towards my head.

Our laughter ended suddenly when my cell phone rang. Isabella's eyes clung to mine as I answered it. "It's Garrett," I whispered.

Garrett found our fugitive and was holding him at a secret location. My friend understood and respected my need to identify and question him. The decision was mine, whether or not, the prisoner made it long enough to be handed over to the police.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Beta work by Frannie Walsh**_

 _ **Italian translation by Camilla10**_


	5. THE INTERROGATION

**Chapter 5**

 **The Interrogation**

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **The decision was mine, whether or not, the prisoner would make it long enough to be handed over to the police.**_

* * *

When Garrett called to let me know he had the man in custody, my first instinct was to tell Isabella. I knew what a relief it would be to her, but for some reason, I hesitated. I even cautioned Sam to keep quiet until he heard from me.

On my arrival, Garrett pulled me into an empty office, "Hey, Ed."

Impatient to get to the prisoner, I nodded towards my irritating friend. "Did you need something Garrett?"

"Well, now you mention it, Ed, I would like to ask you something about the night you met Isabella."

Anxiously, I waited for him to say more. "I don't have time for this right now, spit it out, Garrett!"

"That nut case in there keeps ranting that you stole Isabella from him so you could have her for yourself. He also claims he saw you about to sink your teeth into her. Is there something you forgot to tell me, Edward?"

I pride myself on being able to keep emotions from showing on my face, but this is my best friend, the only guy I have ever allowed to see the real me. He understood how alone I felt in a family of pairs. When I was looking for direction in an otherwise self-serving existence, Garrett introduced me to the organization. Aside from finding a purpose, I found friends, who in my time of need, offered to help keep Isabella safe.

Garrett already guessed that Isabella was la mia cantante [ _my singer_ ], but didn't know the details of what had occurred the night I met her. I feared that story would test our friendship. In the short amount of time Garrett had spent around Isabella, he'd taken her under his wing. He treated her much like a big brother, which aggravates me to no end. Most especially when, he hugs her freely. Now, my secret is about to be revealed. I'm glad Garrett will be the one to hear my confession.

I pulled a chair out from under the desk and offered it to Garrett, while I took the only other one in the room. He turned his chair around and rested his chin on the back. He must have thought I was about to be sick because he shoved the trash can towards me with his foot.

"You have to swear Garrett, that what I am about to tell you, will never be repeated."

Devoid of any humor Garrett held up his right hand, "I solemnly swear I will never repeat what I hear in this room."

"I almost killed her." Just saying the words out loud made me sick. "It didn't start out that way," I rushed to say. "When she left the theater, he was following her, I went to warn her."

I couldn't bear to see his reaction, I was ashamed! I could only hope he would take everything, including, the fact that Isabella is, my singer into consideration. Although I know, that is not a plausible excuse.

"When I caught her scent, a sort of haze overtook my senses. Like a magnet, it pulled me. I felt pure primeval vampire instinct for the first time. I wanted Isabella's blood more than I've ever wanted anything!"

After a minute of complete silence, I finally looked up. Garrett's big sad puppy dog eyes looked back at me.

"How did you ... stop?" he asked.

"She cried like her heart was broken and her tears ran over my skin. I just couldn't do it. Then I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts."

Garrett's head jerked back, "has that ever happened before?"

I shook my head, "never."

"So, you were ready to drain her, but you stopped. How did you explain all that away to Isabella?"

My face felt hot with shame, "I held her back against my chest the whole time, I kept her facing away from me. I told her I was protecting her from the murderer."

"Obviously, she believed you." Garrett shoved his chair back. "You're in love with a human. What the hell? How are you going to be with her when your main attraction to her is her blood?"

"No!" I denied. "It may have been what initially attracted me, but it's not anymore. I swear!"

"She's a beautiful, desirable young woman Ed. She's going to want a physical relationship." I knew what Garrett said to be true.

"Her blood does appeal to me more than any other human, but the need for it has become secondary to her welfare. I know she's beautiful and desirable. I'm in love with her, the eternal, forever kind of love. I'm incapable of doing her harm I will not kill her!"

"You're certainly sincere, and if anyone can do it, it's you, Edward. I'm here if you need to talk. Oh, have you told your family about Isabella?" His smart-ass smirk was back in full force.

"No, Garrett, my family doesn't know. As soon as everything settles down, I plan to introduce them."

"Well, good luck with that!" He snickered in my face. I wanted to kick his ass but decided to save my ire for the interrogation room.

With the evidence file in hand, I entered the room where the sociopath sat, his hands and feet handcuffed to the chair. Seeing his face for the first time since the night at the theater, I was surprised to see how calm he was. I placed the pictures of the crime scene across the small table and waited to see if he would show any interest in his handy work. After a summarily glance he dismissed them and fastened his intensely hostile stare on me.

"You," he spat, "you stole her from me!" He attempted to wrench himself free of his restraints.

"Shut _ up!" Garrett yelled through the mic in the observation room.

The prisoner glared at the glass, then turned his onerous gaze back to me. "I saw you take her, was she as good as she looked?" His greasy voice intimated that we shared a sort of kinship.

I lifted him and the chair he was attached to above my head. "Do not speak of her," came out in a growl so full of malice, the prisoner wets himself. Disgust fueled my wrath. He deserved to die for what he'd planned to do to Isabella. I shook him. "She Was Never Yours!"

I opened my hand and let go of the chair and its occupant. It crashed to the floor the metal legs sent most of the impact through the prisoner's spine, then it wobbled side to side for a moment and tipped over. The crunch of a cracked skull resounded throughout the small room as the killers head hit the unforgiving concrete, and bounced a few times. His dead eyes stared vacantly.

Garrett hurried out of the observation room. He seemed a bit concerned as he watched me walk down the narrow hall and into the men's room. "I'm going straight over to Isabella's and give her the good news," I told him.

Steaming hot water flowed over my hands as I tried to scrub away the filth of the dirty vermin I had just exterminated.

"I think she'll be quite relieved?" I reiterated.

"Oh, I think she'll be overjoyed, you might even get a big hug and a kiss." Garrett attempted to tease.

 _I better prepare myself for that._

"Uh … how does one prepare for that?" Garrett's silence had me looking over my shoulder.

"To tell you the truth Ed, I wouldn't know, I've never been with a human," he admitted.

For some odd reason what he said struck me as funny. A snort of laughter burst from me. All the stories I'd heard about my best friend, what a lover boy he was. To find out he'd never even been with a human before, it was too much! I found myself doubled over laughing.  
Garrett didn't like being the butt end of the joke, but he handled my uncharacteristic break-down well. He, of all people, knew I was not as unaffected by what had just happened as I pretended.

I had ended the lives of criminals before, in self-defense. However, the man in the next room, his death was directly related to the injuries I had inflicted on him. And yet, I could not bring myself to feel sorry. He had raped and killed innocent people and he'd fully intended on doing the same to Isabella. When he spoke of her as if she did not matter, well, he'd brought it on himself!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Beta Frannie Walsh**_


	6. BUONA NOTTE BELLA

**Chapter 6**

 ** **Buona Notte Bella****

 ** _ **Continued**_**

 ** _ **I was not as unaffected by what had just happened as I pretended.**_** ** _ **I'd ended the lives of criminals before, in self-defense. However, the man in the next room, his death was directly related to the injuries I had inflicted on him. And yet, I could not bring myself to feel sorry. He had raped and killed innocent people and he'd fully intended on doing the same to Isabella. When he spoke of her as if she did not matter, well, he had brought it on himself.**_**

* * *

Over the past days, the time spent in Isabella's presence was incomparable. At no time in my existence had I ever been what I would term, 'happy.' Now I sit and listen to Isabella's stories and tidbits of her life, and I'm enthralled. Every moment away from her, I miss her. The mythical tales of vampires experiencing change after meeting their mate are true. My chief concern used to be my work, but now it's Isabella.

When I told her the man who threatened her life was no longer a danger to her, I was relieved she did not ask any questions. She leaped into my arms after hearing the good news. I will not lie, I had to restrain the impulse to bury my face in her hair and press my lips against her neck. I wanted to taste her sweet smelling skin. My reactions to being near her are no longer visceral, I no longer equate her with a source of blood. Instead, she was quickly becoming the source of everything good in life, making it worth continuing.

As much as I didn't want to go, duty called. I had a flight out that evening. I asked Garrett and Sam to keep an eye on Isabella since I knew she had decided to return to her job at the University.

On the flight from Chicago to New York City, I prepared myself mentally for the job ahead. At JFK, I went to the men's room and changed into jeans, a torn t-shirt, and a ragged pair of Nikes. I did not even want to know what the clothes and shoes had been dragged through to make them look and smell the way they did. I rented a locker and stored my carry-on bag there.

I took a taxi, but got out several blocks away from my destination and walked the rest of the way. I settled into the apartment I was to stay in, where I found all the equipment and supplies I would need for the job. By evening, foot traffic up and down the hall became heavy. An eclectic array of music and language contributed to the overall noise, not excluding the noisy traffic below.

My job was to confirm suspicions of possible underlying terrorists who lived in the rooms on the other side of the wall.

It was approaching midnight when two men returned to the apartment. Their conversation determined intelligence had been correct. They were members of a militant group. The men argued late into the night, but settled on a plan, they targeted a family of out of work immigrants. The men were sure the father would go along with their plan, but to get his wife and the mother of their five children to do their bidding, they would hold the children until she returned with their supplies. They decided, even the stupid, uneducated woman, should be able to get them the common household chemicals needed to produce homemade explosives.

On the second day, while the neighbors went out, I entered the apartment and planted both audio and video bugs. I made sure the equipment was recording the evidence needed. In conjunction with the NSA, an arrest would probably occur within twenty-four hours. The operation must not alert the building's inhabitants. When it was over, I could pack up and catch a flight home to Chicago.

My cell phone was always close at hand, and I was excited when I saw the call was from Isabella.

"Hi Edward, you asked me to call and let you know how my day went."

"How was it?" I asked.

"It went well, I love my job. You probably already know that since you seem to know everything about me. Which isn't fair at all, I know nothing about you, such as what you do for a living ... I have a feeling it's something secret."

My eyebrows raised, _whatever I told her would only make her more curious_. "Yes, it kind of is."

"I knew it! The first time we met, you were evasive when I asked you if you work for the police. You said, no, not exactly. So let me guess, you're undercover if not for the police, then for some government agency? Yes or no."

 _Damn this woman's mind! At this rate, she will start to wonder, 'what' I am._

"Sorry, I can't say." I heard a huffing sound. To temporarily appease her, I asked if we could discuss the subject at a later date.

"Oh, all right!" Her exasperated breathing through the phone clearly carried frustration.

"So, where are you right now?" I asked.

"I'm in my room sitting on my bed. Why?"

"I want to picture you there."

"I promised not to ask questions, you don't have to try and distract me," she conceded.

I deliberately lowered my voice, "are you distracted, Isabella?" When she whimpered, I laughed softly in triumph.

"Edward I like to hear you laugh," she said softly.

"Are you getting tired, I should let you go to bed."

"Will you do something for me, Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella, what is it?"

"Please be careful!"

Her soft sweet voice made me long to be there with her. "I will. Buona notte bella." [ _Good night beautiful_ ]

The next evening around the same time, I tried to call Isabella but did not get an answer. I knew I was acting overprotective, but I couldn't help myself. Where was she? I was about to have Garrett or Sam go to her house to check on her when she answered.

I could hear Isabella speak to someone who was there with her. "Hi Edward, I'm with my best friend, Angela. We went out tonight, and against my better judgment, I drank a third glass of wine. So please forgive my tendency to giggle." I heard her whisper to Angela. "Okay, I'll ask him." She came back on the line, "Edward, Angela wants me to ask you to use Skype. She'd like to meet you."

"Sure that sounds good. I'll hang up and call you right back." A few minutes later, I was looking at Isabella's pretty face. "Hi, so you girls went out tonight?" I only saw Isabella, but I heard both women giggle, she nodded her head affirmatively.

She adjusted her phone screen until I could see an attractive Asian woman looking over her shoulder. "Edward, this is Angela."

Angela waved her fingers at me. "Hi, Edward, nice to meet you."

"Hello, Angela," I answered.

The picture went blurry for a moment, a lot of whispering and then Isabella came back into focus.

"Angela's hyperventilating. She thought I was exaggerating when I told her you're good-looking."

Isabella dodged the throw pillow aimed at her head. She turned the phone screen towards Angela. I waved goodbye as she went out the door, leaving Isabella and me alone.

I gulped at the vision Isabella made wearing a low-cut dress. She was so beautiful and desirable.

"Sei così bella, mi manchi, vuoi uscire con me?" [ _You are so beautiful, I miss you, will you go out with me?_ ]

A delicious pink stain crept across her breasts, and I felt sure that if she were here with me, it would be impossible to keep my hands off her.

She bit her lip and whispered, "si!" [ _yes_ ]

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Italian translation provided by Camilla10**_

 _ **Beta work provided by Frannie Walsh**_


	7. FIRST DATE

**Chapter 7**

 **First Date**

 _ **Continued**_

 ** _I gulped at the vision Isabella made wearing a low-cut dress. She was so beautiful and desirable._** ** _"Sei così bella, mi manchi, vuoi uscire con me?" [You are so beautiful, I miss you, will you go out with me?]_** ** _A delicious pink stain crept across her breasts, and I felt sure that if she were here with me, it would be impossible to keep my hands off her._**

 ** _Isabella_** ** _bit her lip and whispered, "Si!" [yes]_**

* * *

 **Isabella**

I tried but failed miserably to hide how impressed I was when Edward pulled up in a silver Jaguar Coupe. I watched him uncoil his six foot two frame from the driver's seat. When he caught sight of me, he lowered his sunglasses. The way he looked at me gave new insight into the old saying, 'I almost swallowed my tongue'!

He buttoned the azure blue jacket he wore as he walked towards me and boldly met my admiring gaze. There was an undeniable sparkle in his incredible blue eyes. By the time he came to the door, I had at least attempted nonchalance.

His eyebrows raised and he looked me over with more than a little interest. I granted him an unlimited view by twirling around in a slow circle. I'd splurged a bit, but from the approval, in his gaze, I think it was well worth it. My short, sleeveless A-line dress was a dark almost violet blue. The sweetheart neckline was more daring than the style I ordinarily wear. My reward was Edward's crooked one-sided smile. The 3-inch heels I wore made me totter slightly. I grabbed the arm he offered to keep from falling. His brow furrowed as he looked down at my impractical footwear.

"I know what you must be thinking Edward, but I've worn these shoes to two different weddings. Surely I can survive one evening without calamity."

"I didn't say a word, Isabella," he defended himself. Only an imperceptible space remained between us.

It seemed much longer than a week since I'd seen him in person. There were so many things I'd planned to talk about when I saw him again, but nothing would come to mind. One delicate touch of his hand across my cheek and the smoldering burn in his eyes had me shivering.

Too soon for my liking, he stepped back and took my hand. He led me to the front door where we stopped to collect my coat. He patiently waited while I locked the door. My curiosity had to be satisfied. "Where are you taking me tonight, Edward?"

With a teasing smile, he answered, "just wait and see."

He offered his arm, and we made our way down the steep front steps. Gentleman that he is, he held the car door for me and made sure I was comfortable. The interior of his car smelled good just like him. I felt the urge to let my eyes roll back in my head. This whole night seemed so beyond the realm of possibility. Only a few short weeks ago, I hadn't dared to dream of being with a man like Edward Cullen.

During the drive, instead of admiring Chicago's Magnificent Mile, I gazed over at the man beside me.

It didn't take long before we arrived at Lake Point Tower and parked in the underground parking. Edward had to bend down to assist me in getting out of the low slung car. We walked directly to the bank of elevators, inside, he chose the 70th floor. I wasn't sure if it was Edward, or the elevator, responsible for my giddiness. His thumb brushed across my knuckles, causing my heart to skip. The slight smirk on his face made me wonder if he knew how he affected me.

When the doors opened I realized we were at, Cite, a restaurant renowned for its view of downtown Chicago and Lake Michigan.

Edward gave his name to the host, who led us to a table by the windows. Over my shoulder, he spoke softly, "I hope you're not afraid of heights, Isabella."

I leaned against him and smiled, "I'm not."

Edward waved the host away and seated me himself, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

I nodded and left the wine choice up to him, sure he was better qualified for the job. He signaled the wine steward and ordered his selection. He turned his full attention to me. "You're quiet this evening, Isabella."

"I'm a little out of my element Edward," I said shrugging a shoulder.

"I understand. I'm out of my element too. You see, I don't date. I have no experience to draw on. I want to assure you, Isabella, I wouldn't be here if I weren't interested."

The wine steward arrived and presented the wine and waited for Edward to approve, then served us each a glass. Edward watched as I tipped my glass and tried the wine for myself. My eyes widened as the delightful taste hit my taste buds.

"Good?" Edward teased.

I nodded vigorously and asked him the question I'd intended before we were interrupted. "So, when you say, you're interested, does that mean you want to keep seeing me?"

"Yes, Is that agreeable to you, Isabella?"

I blotted the moisture from my lips, needing a moment to answer. "I'd like that very much." Before either of us could say anything further, the waiter arrived and presented the menu. I perused the vast choices, "What's your recommendation?"

Edward looked up and aimed his boyish grin directly at me, "I like the oysters." He broke out into laughter when he saw the look of sheer disgust on my face.

"I think I'll go with a pasta dish," I ordered the fettuccine Alfredo and was not disappointed; the pasta was al dente and the vegetables were crisp and delicious. During the meal, I had my allowed two glasses of wine, Edward smiled when I put my hand over the glass to keep the male waiter from pouring a third. Edward and I shared a moment, thinking back on the night we had used Skype, he'd witnessed firsthand what happens when I imbibe overmuch.

After dinner, Edward asked if I was ready and with one last look at the view, I nodded. He helped me with my coat, lifting my hair free. We caught the elevator, sharing it with two other couples. His arm curled around my waist and by the time we reached his car, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I leaned into him and clutched the lapels of his jacket, yearning for his kiss. A low groan escaped his beautiful lips, and he leaned his forehead on mine.

I was unable to read the mixed messages he was sending. "Edward, what's the matter?" I pleaded. He didn't answer but stared longingly into my eyes.

My knees gave way, and he helped me into the passenger seat. I watched him in the rearview mirror as he walked around the car.

When he climbed into the driver's seat, Edward looked over at me and asked, "Did you forget to breathe Isabella?"

"Yes!" I answered, peevishly. "It's your damn fault, Edward!"

"What does that mean," by the quizzical tilt of his head he was confused.

I shook my head, how could he not know the effect he had on me? With his just-had-sex-hair, those eyes, and that mouth. God, I wanted that mouth on mine! "We better go before I embarrass myself further."

Edward sat staring at me, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

I clutched my chest because It hurt to think I'd caused him to believe he'd done something wrong. At dinner, he confessed he wasn't familiar with dating practices. I suddenly realized he didn't know the effect he had on most of the female population. "No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not sure how to say this, but I'll go ahead and put it out there, and hope it's not a deal breaker for you. In the past, every man I dated was more interested in the physical aspect than me." I looked up at Edward. A knot had formed between his eyebrows. "I guess you're my payback. You know, for all the times I turned men down!"

In what I was coming to recognize as a signature move for Edward, he raked a hand through his hair, tugging the ends as if he couldn't feel the pain. "Isabella," his voice was raw torment. He shook his head then gently cupped my face in his hand.

I pressed my lips against his palm. A deep growl made me stop abruptly. He held up his finger in a just a moment gesture, then gracefully exited the car. Where was he going?

The thought raced through my mind, _Edward didn't want me, not in the way I wanted him._ _Oh my god, I hope I didn't scare him away. Why was I pushing? I hated being pushed, now I was guilty of just that._ I pounded my fist against my legs. "Stupid, stupid Bella!" I covered my eyes, but couldn't stop the tears.

The next thing I knew Edward was holding me in his arms, running his fingers through my hair soothingly. "Why are you crying?"

"You don't want me!" I cried.

"Isabella I want you! I want you so damn much. I just want us to get to know one another better. I want to know everything about you, mia dolce ragazza. [my sweet girl] You want to know more about me, and I will tell you more. It's complicated, as I am complicated. Our situation is complicated. We met the first time under horrific circumstances. I never meant to disrupt your life, but I couldn't stay away. Never doubt you are wanted. Someday, you will know exactly how much!"

* * *

 **Edward**

Isabella wore a dark blue dress that brought out the sheer perfection of her creamy skin and clung lovingly to her curves. The slight hint of what lay hidden beneath the fabric held me entranced. I quickly realized I was not the only man who thought Isabella looked mouthwatering.

I hoped to surprise Isabella, by taking her to a restaurant that not only served good food but also had a beautiful view of Chicago and Lake Michigan. The host was not subtle about his appreciation of my lovely date, and I sent him away and seated her myself.

Isabella smiled over her shoulder at me then pressed her warm ass firmly against my zipper. Profanity in the form of every filthy word I had ever heard came clearly to mind.

We shared a nice dinner and made it out of the restaurant without incident and back onto the elevator, where two other couples were already inside. One man's eyes roved over my Isabella, and his vulgar thoughts made me want to bash his head into the elevator wall. The hold I had on her waist could not have been comfortable, but she leaned closer to me. I desperately needed something to take my mind off being so near her. I attempted to move away from her once we reached the car, but she had ideas of her own.

Isabella pulled me towards her by the lapels of my jacket. We were even closer than we had been before. I pressed my forehead against hers looking into her eyes. I didn't want to scare her, but I was hoping to convey the danger of tempting me. Should I beg for mercy, or take what was so innocently offered? I think I would have given in if Isabella hadn't just quit breathing. She slid the length of my body before I managed to catch her in my arms. By the time I helped her into the passenger seat, she was breathing normally again. I took time to adjust myself before coming around to the driver's side and sliding behind the wheel.

Hoping to lighten the mood, I teased her. "Did you forget to breathe, Isabella?" Her quick angry answer shocked me.

"It's your damn fault, Edward." I truly didn't know what she meant. I asked her to explain. "Edward, you have to know the effect you have on women!"

Astounded by her retort, I clamped my mouth shut. I wanted to ask her if she was oblivious to the effect she has on the male population. Everywhere men follow her with their eyes. I couldn't concentrate on enjoying my time with her, knowing what they are thinking. I can't tear their heads off because I am just as guilty as they are!

Barely contained energy filled the interior of the car. Did she feel it too? I held her face in my hand admiring the flush on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed, she turned and pressed her warm lips to my palm.

Lust, in its purest form, shot through me and I froze in place. Isabella's eyes opened and searched mine, l I knew I couldn't handle the situation and I had to get away. I left her in the car alone. I wanted to pound my fist into something, but if I damage the concrete support the garage wall might tumble down. Realizing how strange my actions must seem to her, I climbed back into the car. I intended to apologize for the way I abruptly left, but I found Isabella in tears. Feeling terrible, I tried to explain, but without much success.

Unable to salvage our first date, I decided to take Isabella home. I cringed at the awkwardness between us, it was the complete opposite of how our night had started. Standing on her front porch, I was trying to keep my emotions in check while waiting for her to unlock the door. Just as she had on our first meeting, Isabella failed to recognize the danger she put herself in. She wrapped her arms around my waist and her warm breath penetrated my clothes. I gasped involuntarily when she pressed her lips to my chest. Electrified by her mere touch, I felt incapable of removing myself from her presence. Her exquisite scent might as well have been the most lethal drug on earth.

With the utmost care, I set Isabella inside her doorway. Saying a quick goodnight and promising to call her the next day, I clambered down the front steps like the hounds of hell were after me.

 _The scent of Isabella's desire was not only safely stored in my memory forever, but also available for recall!_

I drove as fast as possible and pulled the car into my garage and slammed on the brakes. I ran through the woods for miles and didn't stop until I hit the state line. In a wildlife refuge, I stalked a mountain lion and drained it, but felt little relief. I hunted until early morning light chased me home.

At least one type of appetite had been satisfied!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Italian translation by Camilla10**_

 _ **I'd like to thank Sherry Neal for being my beta for this chapter**_


	8. FIRST KISS

**Chapter 8**

 **First Kiss**

 ** _Continued_**

 ** _At least one type of appetite had been satisfied!_**

* * *

After our first date, I determined outdoor activities might be a better idea for us. We began by exploring Near North Side since it was within walking distance of where we both lived, first showing each other our favorite spots, both surprised to discover we frequently visit the same places. Isabella's favorite is the Lincoln Park Zoo, where we spent hours. I liked watching her interact with the animals, she was quite entertaining.

We found a bench close to a vendor's stand where I bought Isabella an ice cream cone. She tried to feed me a bite, and when I said no thank you, she tapped the tip of the ice cream against my nose. I scowled, making her giggle. She attempted to move out of my reach, but I caught her before she managed to get away. I pulled her into my lap. With a playful growl, I buried my face in between her neck and shoulder, putting an abrupt end to her laughter. After a breathless minute, I raised my head to find Isabella's brown eyes almost black with desire. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity until I gently placed her back on the bench. We continued with our day, pretending nothing happened.

I was a bit disappointed to find Isabella wasn't a fan of baseball, but she agreed to visit Wrigley Field and go to a Cubs' game.

Her enthusiasm increased when we came to Lincoln Park Conservatory and Botanical Gardens, and I recalled her sharing memories of gardening with her grandmother. She pointed out several varieties and gave the names of flowers I'd never noticed before. I made an effort to learn more about the subject because of her interest. I had nothing better to do, and I enjoyed every second of our time together.

The main thing I worry about is Isabella finding out what I am. I also have to consider my families reaction to her. I'm not sure how they will react to an outsider. A human. We've all worked hard to keep our secret from being exposed. I've dwelled on this problem every hour since meeting Isabella. Regardless, I am already in over my head, she is going to learn what I am; what we are, and I won't allow the possibility that she might reject me to deter me from my path.

The following day I suggested we go for an evening walk along Lakefront Trail. Isabella seemed to enjoy herself; she skipped ahead and then turned to face me while continuing to walk backward. I gave a slight shake of my head, and a second later, her heel caught on the uneven surface. In a blur, my hand shot out and saved her from scraping her hands and bruising her ass.

Her eyes darted around, a surprised look on her face. "Th...Thank you, Edward."

"You okay?" I asked, holding her close until she regained her balance.

"Absolutely," she answered, but the way she looked up with one eye shut made me think, _she's trying to figure me out._

"I just want to try one thing," I moved towards her lips, "just stay very still."

Her sweet breath washed over me. I was drowning in a swirling vortex of sensations. I moved closer, trying in vain to control my rapid breathing. The second Isabella saw my intention her lovely eyes lowered and she leaned towards me. I warned her, "don't move."

Her instant stillness was appreciated. I ran my thumb across her lower lip, enjoying the soft little sounds she made. "Sei così bella," [ _You are so beautiful_ ] I whispered. Then I pressed my lips to hers.

Intense pleasure rippled through my body, and a gnawing hunger led me to deepen the kiss, exploring her soft lips and the satin smoothness of her incredibly warm mouth. Instinctively, I turned my head to gain better access. My hand found its way to the curve of Isabella's waist. She emitted a soft hum which I swallowed in satisfaction. I couldn't resist sucking her plump lower lip in between mine. When she bit softly on my top lip, I came out of my daze.

Isabella hadn't attempted to touch me and her effort to cooperate by not moving, made me smile. I reached down and coaxed her hands open, and laced our fingers together. I lowered my head again and took her lips between mine. As her grip tightened, she levered onto her toes to enthusiastically contribute to the kiss as feverish excitement sizzled at every point where our bodies touched. Her enticing scent swirled around me, and I could not help but feel a small degree of smug cockiness.

It was fortunate that we were in a relatively public place. If we were somewhere private, our first kiss might have gotten a little more out of control.

Isabella slid her lips across my jaw, fanning the flames, but I knew we should stop while we were still ahead. I pressed soft kisses over her face, running my hand through her long silky hair.

I think our first kiss went well!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Italian to English translation provided by Camilla10**_

 _ **Fran Walsh, thank you so much for being my beta!**_


	9. FOLK TALES

**Chapter 9**

 **Folk Tales**

 **Continued**

 ** _ **I think our first kiss went well.**_**

* * *

We were lounging outside on Isabella's backyard patio and she teasingly tugged the small notepad out of my shirt pocket, when I didn't grab it, she handed it back quickly.

"I thought you wanted to look, go ahead." She shook her head guiltily. I held the notebook open so she could see inside.

"I'm sorry I did that Edward, It was so rude!" She looked so contrite; I turned towards her, resting my forehead against hers. I read the list out loud.

Ask Isabella out ✓

First date with Isabella ✓

Kiss Isabella ✓

Introduce Isabella to family _

I looked into her pretty brown eyes. "What do you think about meeting my family?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Il mio amore, [ _My love_ ] how could they not like you? When they realize how happy you have made me they will love you." Isabella climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck as I pressed my lips to hers. She opened her mouth and softly brushed her tongue against mine.

"Edward," she breathed, my hands spanned the width of her tiny waist. Her hand slid under my T-shirt, and pleasurable heat followed. To be touched like this, by her, was beyond imagination. I closed my eyes, shuddered, and reveled in her touch.

Feeling her gaze, I opened my eyes and slid my fingers just below the edge of her top. When they reached her ribs she jack-knifed off my lap, nearly making us both fall to the ground.

"What?" I started to laugh, "You're ticklish?" She held her arms down over her ribs. "Come on baby," I sang to her, wiggling my fingers towards her ribs. She blocked every effort I made to touch her. I held my hands out in surrender and patted my lounge chair. "If I promise not to tickle you, will you come back?"

After several moments, she slowly sat between my legs.

"Ho rovinato l'umore," [ _I spoiled the mood]_ she pouted.

"Sono sicuro che tornerà," [ _I am sure it will return_ ] I assured her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest. "You know, Isabella, I love that you speak Italiano, your grandparents came from Italy, si?"

She laid her head back on my shoulder, turning her head to give me a coy smile, "Is that what your sources told you?"

"Yes, but I would like to hear how that came to be. Will you tell me?" That seemed to take the wind out of her sails, and with a soft huff of aggravation, Isabella got comfortable and began the story of the Cigno [ _Swan_ ] and Cavaliere [ _horseman]_ families.

"An advertisement was posted in newspapers across Italy for trained draft horses to build railroads. After, learning the politically motivated railroads were a sure thing, Fabrizio Cigno, invested a small fortune on valuable horse stock. The Cavallo Agricolo Italiano da Tiro Pesante Rapido, or the Italian heavy draft horses needed to be trained. Andre Cavaliere, as his name clearly indicated, was well known for training such horses.

Before Andre would agree to train Fabrizio's fine horses, he negotiated, as any good Roma would do. Andre and his family lived in a caravan, and he must be allowed to park it on the farm for the length of time it took to train the horses. Signor Cigno thought it over and agreed.

Roma, or gypsies as they were called, were treated with mistrust and suspicion and Andre and his family were no exceptions to that rule. Fabrizio kept a close eye on the horse trainer, but over time, the boss learned to trust and admire Andre for his exceptional dedication to his animals.

"Andre and Nina's oldest daughter, Maria helped her mother with the younger children and worked to bring in the grapes at harvest time. Unbeknownst to her parents, Maria had been noticed by the capo's [ _boss's_ ] son, Dominic Cigno. In Roma culture, it is considered taboo for a single female to ever be in the company of an unrelated male. Maria had been taught that all her life. Although she was flattered when Dominic began to pursue her, she was much too fearful to do anything about it. The longer Maria played hard to get, the more love-sick Dominic became."

"So your Gran, Maria, was a full blood Roma gypsy?" I asked incredulously. Thoughts bouncing around in my head, while still trying to pay attention to Isabella's story.

"I wish you could have met Gran, she was amazing." Isabella held her hand over her heart. "When she told me this next part she had tears in her eyes because she missed her Dominic."

"A terrible thunderstorm blew up, and as she tried to gather the empty baskets left over from the harvest, the wind tore them out of her hands. She chased them but slipped and fell. Dom rushed over to tell her to leave them and to seek shelter in a nearby shed. He offered his hand, but she knew she wasn't allowed to touch a man unless he was her husband."

"Gran told me she had long black hair and it was plastered to her face by the pounding rain. She was so embarrassed that Dom saw her slip and fall. She wore long skirts, and it took a minute to get up from the mud. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him take a step, and she shook her head __no__. She got up and kept going until she reached her doorstep, where she stopped to make sure he hadn't followed. It would have meant disgrace to her and maybe death to Dom."

"A few weeks later, Maria's family loaded up their wagon and drove away."

"Dominic wrote his parents a letter telling them he was in love with Maria and that he intended to follow her and win her hand in marriage. Then he saddled the horse his parents had given him and rode away, never to return."

"Wherever Maria's father and brothers worked, Dom worked alongside them. Dominic did whatever he could to serve Maria's family, including giving his salary over to Andre. Dom hauled water, wood, and hunted game. He even fought alongside the Cavaliere boys when townsfolk tried to run them out of town. Maria's brothers came to think Dom was crazy for staying when he could so easily leave."

"After one year, Andre and Nina knew Dom was not going to give up. They also knew Maria was not going to change her mind about being with him."

"Were they allowed to marry?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but Maria didn't get to have the 'Roma wedding' she'd always dreamed of. Because Dom was not Roma, they had a small ceremony. Some of the family members criticized Andre for allowing Maria to marry a gadjo.

"The idea to start fresh came gradually, between discussions with Dom, Maria, and her parents. Finally, they decided to come to America."

"Wow, that's an awesome story!" I replied in awe, "Not many people know their history firsthand like that."

"I asked Gran if I could write it all down and she was adamant," 'it is forbidden to write down Roma history.' Isabella scooted to the end of the lounge chair and stood. "But I found a way around that." She crooked her finger, "come with me."

She led me to the house and then into the spare room, where she got on her knees and pulled a large box from under the bed. I coaxed her out of the way and lifted it, then followed her to the dining room where she signaled for me to set it on the table. She began to tear away the packing tape, and with a sigh, she opened it and stood back for me to see what lay inside. Stacks of neatly labeled compact discs. "You have it all recorded?" I asked.

Isabella smiled triumphantly. "Yep, for future posterity. I don't want future generations to wonder where they came from like I did."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"My dad was ashamed of his mother's heritage. I never met my Granddad; I wouldn't have met my Gran either if I hadn't come here on my own."

"I'm sorry Isabella like I said once before, I'm sure your Gran was very proud of you." I pulled her into a hug.

Isabella happily pulled the discs out a few at a time, placing them on the table. I flipped through them, coming to an abrupt halt when I came to one labeled: The Undead/Mullo, (Vampire).

Isabella picked the disc up. "Oh, this is really good! You want to listen to it?"

"Uhm sure ... you mind if I take it? I'll bring it back."

"You have to go? I'm sorry I got sidetracked, I haven't opened that box since Gran passed away."

I hated making her sad, every night it was getting harder to leave.

"Would you like to come to my place tomorrow? I have an indoor pool; we could go for a swim." I offered.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

I started walking around the table, but Isabella met me halfway. I bent down so she could wrap her arms around my neck. When I straightened, we laughed at her feet dangling above the floor. She nuzzled against my neck, roughing the hair at the base of my skull. I held her tightly to me, "Isabella," she stopped nibbling my neck and looked at me. God, she was so beautiful! Our mouths met hungrily, I hated every second away from her!

We held hands as she walked me out to the car, "I want to warn you about tomorrow ... my family doesn't understand the meaning of privacy. They're just as likely as not to join us."

"Okay," she answered cheerfully.

* * *

 _ _ **Author's Note:**__

 ** _ **I'd like to thank Fran Walsh for being my beta.**_**

 ** _ **Translation Italian to English Courtesy of Camilla10**_**

 ** _ **Roma-Traditionally nomadic ethnic group believed to have originated in Northern India 1000-1500 years ago. Unique customs and spiritual beliefs.**_**

 ** _ **Gadjo-A male non-Romani**_**

wiki/Gadjo_(non-Romani)

 ** _ **The name Gypsy is actually a misnomer. Because the Roma were dark-skinned people they were mistakenly believed to be from Egypt.**_**


	10. THE VAMPIRE

**Chapter 10**

 ** **The Vampire****

 _ ** _ **Continued**_**_

 ** _ **Isabella happily pulled the discs out a few at a time, placing them on the table. I flipped through them, coming to an abrupt halt when I came to one labeled: The Undead/Mullo, (Vampire).**_**

* * *

I placed the disc in the player and pushed play, part of me really wanted to know what Maria had to say on the subject of vampires, and part of me dreaded hearing the words.

Maria's voice was soft, a bit huskier than Isabella's, her old world accent discernible in her speech. "You want to hear scary stories Nipotina?" [ _granddaughter_ ]Maria teased.

Isabella had told me her Gran was feisty and I knew instantly I would've been completely charmed by Maria, just as I am by her lovely granddaughter.

"Old ones believe the vampires travel through time, but that is not so, they simply move quicker than the eye can see," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Gran, you've seen one," Isabella asked hesitantly, "a real vampire?"

"Yes, Nipotina, though I never actually saw him drink blood."

"Why do you think he was a vampire then," Isabella asked.

"Oh, I did not know right away, it was only after he was gone that I realized what he was," Gran admitted. "He was the most attractive man I had ever seen, tall, with wide shoulders. He had thick dark hair and his eyes ... there was something about them. He drew females like a magnet. Always immaculately dressed and he smelled ... good! Better than any man had a right to." Maria chuckled.

"Tell me more," Isabella urged.

"He was very strong; stronger than ten big Roma boys who ganged up to run the gadjo [ _non-Roma male_ ] off. But it didn't work, every one of them came out of it black and blue. Many a gypsy girl wanted to run away with him, but he only had eyes for my aunt."

"Gran, you're blushing." Isabella teased.

"Oh, stop," Maria tutted at her granddaughter. "I was fourteen, just becoming a woman. My mother's sister was much younger than her; my aunt was closer to my age in fact. Her name was, Leona, she was beautiful. It was not unusual for men to come watch her dance, but this particular one started coming every day. Despite my aunt's repeated vow to stay away from the stranger, she would sneak out and go meet him. Being an outsider, he could not openly admire her or ask permission to court her, my grandparents would have refused. Not long after, Leona disappeared. I always thought she had run away with him."

Maria's voice lowered to almost a whisper, "I am the only one to admit to seeing my aunt after that. I was in the city when I felt someone watching me. In a crowd of people, I saw her. She seemed to radiate an otherworldly beauty, the same as the gadjo who now stood protectively over her. As she looked up at him adoringly, her hand fluttered to a silvery white scar that stood out on her neck. I struggled to reach her, but could not break through the throng. In a blink, they were gone. Confused, I went home and told no one what I had seen; but eventually, I accepted the truth. He was a vampire and he'd taken my aunt Leona to be his mate.

As I removed the disk, I wondered, __how much of that conversation does Isabella recall?__

I knew it wouldn't be long before she would ask for some answers and I would have to reveal my century-old secret.

I also knew it was time to tell Carlisle and Esme about Isabella. I headed upstairs.

Having condensed everything that had happened since the night I met Isabella, I then sat across from my parents awaiting their reaction. They sat, staring; not saying a word. I took a big breath to break the awkward silence. Then they both moved toward me in a blur of motion. Carlisle's form of congratulations, a big whack on the back, while Esme hugged me tightly. They broke away, and when their eyes met, they began to laugh. Carlisle recovered first, "sorry son, it's just that we've been wondering what had you so preoccupied lately. We're beyond happy you've met someone!"

"Thank you," I smiled in relief. "I'm bringing Isabella here today. I want you both to meet her."

"Not to ruin the moment, Edward, but does she know anything about us, what we are?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but she's starting to ask questions, and it's my hope it will be revealed slowly. I don't want her to be traumatized. Last night I found out her paternal grandmother was a Roma Gypsy." I waited to see if Carlisle's expression changed and I almost laughed when his eyebrows raised, and he focused on me intently.

"Yeah, I thought you might find that interesting, Carlisle, and there's more. Her grandmother married an Italian; they came to America hoping for a more accepting attitude. But their own son turned his back on his mother and moved to Washington State, and Isabella never met her grandfather. When she was old enough, she traveled here to Chicago to find her grandmother and stayed. U of C is her Alma Mater, and now she works at the Genealogy Research Center."

"How interesting," Carlisle stated, "that gives me plenty to talk to her about."

"Since Isabella missed out on knowing her gran, she decided to audio record her stories and memories. She was showing me the discs last night when I came across this." I held the CD case out for Carlisle to take. "I have to give it back later, but I thought you might enjoy listening to it first." I looked at my watch, "well I better go, it's time to pick Isabella up. I will see you both later." I gave them each a quick hug before leaving.

Isabella walked around from the backyard when she heard me pull up. "I'll just run in and grab my swimsuit." I smiled to myself, __Isabella in a swimsuit!__

When she skipped towards me, I offered to carry her bag. I steered her towards the driver's side door, she balked, backing away. "Come on, I can tell you want to drive."

"Edward, you love your Jaguar, what if I mess something up?" She strained to pull away from my hand.

"What if you do, that's how people learn. It's my car, I'm giving you permission." I insisted.

That sweet smile I love so much appeared as I held the keys slightly out of her reach. "Please," she pouted. I handed them over, watching her sassy little ass as she twisted by me, gulping in admiration at the very short cut-offs she was wearing.

As she neatly slid into the small confines of my car, I decided Isabella was much better suited to it than I am. I practically have to fold myself in half to get behind the wheel.

I went around to the passenger side and entered, making a point of fastening my seat belt, pretending to be scared just to tease her. She rolled her eyes at me, "If you can't handle me driving your baby, you better say so now." She turned the key, a big smile crossing her lips when the car came to life with a soft roar.

Isabella checked the mirrors and pulled out smoothly, "where do you go to actually open her up?" She asked eagerly.

I grinned and promised I would show her later, explaining there really wasn't any place close.

Ten minutes later, she drove up the steep incline of my driveway, getting only a glimpse of the house before I directed her to the underground garage. As soon as she was parked, she slid the seat back to its original position, then turned to me, "Thank you, Edward, I love your car!" I managed to palm the back of her head, guiding her sweet lips to mine. We both struggled to unfasten her seat belt as I pulled her into my lap, kissing her until I had to stop and let her take a breath. Opening the car door, I stood up. She squealed and locked her arms and legs around me. I laughed at the panic in her eyes.

"I won't drop you, il mio amore." [ _my love_ ]

I let her go and reached inside to retrieve her bag. Taking her hand, we walked to the elevator, and a few seconds later we were in my apartment. I heard Isabella soft sigh as she admired the oak hardwood flooring, the L-shaped sectional and matching chairs that flanked the fireplace.

"Nice ...!" She exclaimed, looking around in admiration.

"There's more," I led her down the hall to the master suite. Even though I don't use it, I have an embarrassingly large bed, the frame made of ancient wood pockmarked with age. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella take in the size of the bed with her mouth slightly ajar.

I hide my smirk and use my hand to indicate the en-suite bathroom. When the whirlpool tub comes into view, she turns to me and asks, "may I?" I grin and nod. She took her sandals off before sitting on the edge and slipping down into the tub. "Do you even use this?" she asked in an accusing tone. When I gave her a guilty look, she shook her head. "Such a shame to let it go to waste." When she began to rise, I held my hand out to assist her.

I walked to the glass shower door, open it and step in, "I use this." I crook my finger, inviting her to join me. She bursts out laughing while shaking her head no.

"There's enough room for you and three more people," she taunts. "I guess that's why you have three shower heads on each side?" She raises her eyebrow suggestively.

Before she can comprehend my movement, I pulled her inside and reached for the cold water lever. Her scream echoed off the walls, laughing I let her go. "You're going to get wet in a few minutes anyway." I reasoned.

"But I will be wearing a swimsuit by then!" She said from between gritted teeth.

I went to the other room to collect her bag and brought it to her. She unzipped it, then reached in and pulled out the smallest bikini I've ever seen.

Her triumphant expression needed no explanation. "You like?" she asked smugly.

Unable to speak coherently, I nod my head. __God, am I glad my brothers are not home!__

I pointed to my room and managed to utter the word, "shorts," before hurrying out to leave Isabella to her, 'itty bitty teeny weeny bikini'.

It took a few minutes to get my body to comply with my wishes and calm the hell down. I found Isabella in the living room, looking down at the pool house below. Through the glass ceiling, the clear blue water sparkled.

Isabella was wearing a sheer cover over her swimsuit, but it did nothing to hide her curves. Part of me wondered, _what the hell had I been thinking to suggest swimming,_ but the horny seventeen-year-old inside was giving me a fist bump and yelling, __hell yeah!__

"Ready?" I asked, offering her my hand. Inside the pool house, I laid our towels down and walked to the shallow end of the pool, trying my best not to stare. However, all pretenses ended when Isabella shed her cover-up. The view of her in that blue bikini made me understand those stupid cartoons, the one where the hound dog's eyes pop out of his head, yeah that was me. Time from here on out would be measured as BB (before bikini) and AB (after bikini.)

When Isabella reached me, I scooped her into my arms and attacked her moist lips. Sensing my mood, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. They were fast urgent kisses, to begin with. Unable to get close enough, our bodies were slick, and wet, and prevented the friction we both craved. I carried her out of the water and placed her on a towel. I lowered myself between her legs, reminding myself to take my time. With a soft sweet smile, she pulled me down to her mouth and pressed her lower body against the hard ridge of mine, finally allowing us the delicious friction we both needed. I maneuvered a little to the side, as I desperately wanted to hold her sweet ass in my hand. _ _Surely, I deserved a small squeeze for all those times she'd twisted her butt and bent over in my line of sight. She'd nearly driven me insane with lust!__

I lowered my head to her breast, her beautiful body arched upward, offering me more. "Cosi bella." [ _So beautiful_ ]

In answer, her fingers spread across my chest and down towards the bulge that pressed so firmly against the fabric of my shorts; the shape was practically visible. I took her hand in mine. Otherwise, I would really embarrass myself.

I lie back and brought her with me until her head rested on my chest. All I could think to say was, "wow!" Too late, I realized what a ridiculous understatement that was. Isabella's laughter vibrated through my chest.

Eventually, we did go swimming, then gathered our things and headed back to the apartment. I left Isabella in my bathroom and hurriedly changed my clothes in the guest bath, then returned to the living room.

I heard Isabella's steps behind me, she'd dressed in a raspberry colored skirt and an off the shoulder peasant blouse. "Did you try the shower?" Her cheeks turned pink, and she nodded. "What did you think?" I teased.

"I was right, three more people could fit," she giggled, burying her face against my chest.

"I've really enjoyed our day together," I kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to meet Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes, of course," she clapped her hands excitedly.

I went to the intercom, Carlisle answered immediately. "Isabella's here if you guys want to come meet her."

"Sure, we'll be right down," he answered.

We sat on the sofa, and I pulled her into my arms, "God you smell good." I had no sooner uttered those words than the elevator chimed. I squeezed Isabella's hand and gave her a wink before we both stood to greet my parents.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan."

* * *

 ** _ **Authors Note:**_**

 _ _ **I'd like to thank Fran Walsh for being my beta, I appreciate it so very much!**__

 _ _ **Me being me, I just can't leave well enough alone and sometimes I go back and add or take something away. Therefore, ... I apologize and ask to please be forgiven?**__

 ** _ **I'd like to thank Camilla10 for the Italian to English translation.**_**

 ** _ **Thank you to all the people who take the time to write a review. I'm listening and applying the useful ideas. Please keep reviewing!**_**


	11. TELEPATHY

**Chapter 11**

 ** **Telepathy****

 ** _ **Continued**_**

 ** _ **"Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan."**_**

* * *

 ** **Isabella****

Carlisle Cullen was a very attractive man, much younger than I'd imagined he would be. I knew he wasn't Edward's biological father, but I certainly thought he would look older.

Carlisle took my hand, "It's nice to meet you, Isabella."

I shook his hand, then turned to Esme with a warm smile.

"It's so nice to meet you both." Esme was so pretty she almost took my breath away. Was the whole Cullen clan amazingly attractive? I was beginning to think so.

For a moment, no one said anything, and Edward offered me a bit of information. "Carlisle practices medicine at The University of Chicago Medicine."

"So you're a doctor?" I reiterate, a little surprised that Edward hadn't mentioned it, considering Chicago Medicine is right across campus from where I work.

Carlisle picked up the conversation, "Yes, I am. Edward tells me you work over at GRC?" Dr. Cullen sat down across from me, "I've always been fascinated by genealogy. How did you come to do such interesting work?"

"I never knew my father's side of the family," I looked over to include Esme in the conversation. "In school, I had an assignment to trace my family tree. It's a strange feeling knowing there's someone out there, someone you're related to by blood, and they might not even know you're alive." Edward and his parents nodded in agreement. "I made it my mission in life to find my family."

"And she did exactly that." Edward bragged.

"So you found your own heritage, and now you help others find theirs," Esme smiled approvingly. "How rewarding, to enrich the lives of so many people."

"It is!" I smiled back. "Did Edward tell you that when we first met, I went online to try to find out what I could about him?"

Esme and Carlisle looked over at Edward, and he smirked, "I told her I'm adopted. It aggravated her to no end that she couldn't, 'research,' me."

 _ _If we were alone, I'd stomp his foot for teasing me!__ I thought irritatedly, but I decided to just ignore him.

"Edward was very lucky to have the two of you. I understand, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, were adopted too?"

"Carlisle knew Edward's mother before she passed away and she asked Carlisle to take care of him," Esme answered. "We found that older children are particularly hard to place and since Edward was already a teen, we chose Rose, then Emmett. Later, we met Alice and Jasper. Then, we renovated to accommodate everyone."

"Your home is beautiful, and Edward tells me you all have your own separate apartments?"

"That's right," Esme affirmed. "Occasionally, we're all here at the same time. I hope the girls will be home soon, so you can meet them. We decorated each floor to suit their style preferences. Edward's only specification was, 'no girlie crap.'" Everyone laughed, except Edward. "Now you have Isabella, Edward, she can add color and excitement to your life."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and burrowed his face under my hair to kiss my neck. "You definitely add excitement to my life," he growled. My face turned bright red.

"Stop embarrassing her, son," Carlisle teased. Edward was laughing under his breath when he let me go.

Esme stood and announced it was time to go and leave the young people alone, earning a big grin from Edward. Carlisle followed her to the elevator, then turned, "Bella, would you and Edward like to join us for lunch tomorrow? We'll have to go somewhere close to the hospital because I'll be on call."

I nodded before looking at Edward, "I'm going to the center tomorrow since classes are over for the summer, I need to clean out my office."

"Can I take you," Edward asked. "We can use the Volvo, so there will be plenty of room for your stuff. Then we can meet Carlisle and Esme for lunch."

"That would be great, thanks, Edward," I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, barely hearing his parent's, soft-spoken goodnight as the door closed.

Edward arrived the next morning bright and early, in a teasing mood. "Good morning Isabella." I stuck my tongue out and mumbled something sarcastic about him being one of those, 'morning people,' I left him standing in the entry.

I yanked the hairbrush through my unmanageable hair on my way back to the bathroom, where I impatiently searched through a messy drawer for a hair band.

I jumped at Edward's deep rumbling voice, right behind me, "let me?" Our eyes met in the mirror, and I placed the brush in his outstretched hand. He drew it the length of my hair, running his fingers through to make sure it was free of any tangles. I've no idea how something as rudimentary as brushing someone's hair could be so seductive. My whole body was buzzing.

I leaned back and felt proof that Edward was as turned on as I was. He dropped the brush and stepped forward, pinning my body between him and the bathroom counter. He placed his hands on my hip bones and bent down to kiss my neck just below my ear, making my knees buckle. "Breathe, Isabella," he whispered. Taking a few deep breaths as directed, he then continued exploring as my arms wrapped around his neck. The mirror reflected one of Edward's hands spread across my breast, while the other moved between my legs.

I closed my eyes as well as my mind to everything except the feel of Edward's touch. The degree of intensely felt pleasure had me begging him not to stop.

"Mai, il mio Amore," _[Never, my love]_ he gasped. Our bodies moved in sequence, and his lips crashed down on mine just in time to mute my cry of release.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward resting his chin on my shoulder. His eyes were intensely blue as they met mine and I flushed scarlet, as he seemed reluctant to release me. I grabbed the counter for balance, my butt brushing his still prominent erection.

I covered my mouth, "I'm sorry Edward."

He shook his head and smiled, "Don't be sorry," his voice grew huskier, "I loved every second."

Half an hour later, we stepped outside into a light fog; not uncommon for Chicago in early spring, and usually, clears out by mid-morning. On our way to the University, I spent the time making a to-do list, until I noticed the car had slowed and Edward was driving very cautiously. I looked up and squinted to see through the windshield, the fog had become denser, and Edward seemed deeply concerned.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked.

He steered the car over to the shoulder. "There's an accident up ahead." Edward reached for his phone and speaking urgently, he gave information to the person on the other end of the line. He gave them our location and told them to stop all traffic behind our mile marker. "Need ambulance and fire department, there's no way MedFlight can fly in this fog. I'll call you back when I have more information."

"We've got to get out," he said. "It's bad; people need help." I unfastened my seat belt, opened my door and met Edward at the back of the car where he opened the trunk. He grabbed several items and handed me an emergency, first aid kit. He took my hand, and I followed closely behind him. Walking on the highway median, I was glad I'd worn sneakers. The fog had become thicker, but somehow Edward kept us going forward. As we walked upon evidence of the accident, there was an eerie silence. The sudden hiss of steam escaping an overheated radiator, made me jump. Edward's flashlight revealed metallic parts that had once belonged on a vehicle were now strewn all over the highway.

A car was half off the road; Edward rushed to open the driver's side door, but it wouldn't budge. The passenger door opened easily, and I heard him speak quietly to the person inside. When she cried out, I could hear it was a woman.

"Isabella?" Edward called.

"I'm behind you, Edward," I answered.

"Can you go around and see if the other passenger door will open?" I ran around the car and pulled on the handle, whispering a silent prayer that it would open. I blinked as Edward aimed the beam of the flashlight to the center of the backseat, where I saw a child's car seat. In it was a small baby.

Edward continued to speak soothingly to the woman, while I removed the baby from the infant seat. __I was so thankful I had friends with babies and had seen it done before.__ The baby was bundled in a blanket and seemed fine, which was nothing short of a miracle.

"Please tell me she's okay?" The baby's mother begged. I placed the baby in Edward's arms, and he held it close to the mother's face. We allowed mother and baby a few minutes together until she spoke to us. "I'm Amy, the baby is Olivia, she's two months old today."

Edward handed the baby back to me, and I unzipped my jacket and held the baby against my chest then zipped it, leaving only Olivia's head poking out.

Edward told the babies mother not to worry, that Olivia was safe with me. We kept her talking while we prayed that the ambulance would hurry. When help did come, the shrill sirens and horns startled the baby making her cry. Amy told us the diaper bag should be in the backseat and it contained a bottle. Edward held the flashlight while I searched for it. Thankfully, we found it, and after a short time, Olivia nodded off to sleep.

When the fire department began the extraction process, we were moved into an ambulance where the baby was examined and then given back to me. It seemed hours before Edward brought news that Amy was out of the car. Her leg was badly injured, but not life-threatening. She was placed in the ambulance ready for transport, and I asked the technician if Amy could hold Olivia. The E.M.T.s allowed the request and looking on, almost everyone cried silent tears.

The emergency personnel announced it was time to go, but Amy asked him to wait. "Bella, I can never thank you enough for what you and Edward have done for Olivia and me." I squeezed her hand and told her how glad I was that we could help.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but could you please come with me to the hospital and keep Olivia until my husband and family get there? She's already taken to you, and I don't want her to have any more distress."

I looked over at Edward, and he nodded. "I'll follow the ambulance and meet you there."

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Amy was rushed to surgery. I went to find Edward, who was in the ER waiting room. He held me close, and then led me to the seating area. We sat watching Olivia sleep peacefully.

"How did you know, Edward?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "We'll talk later," and then he rose to meet the tall, slim man who was striding toward us.

"I'm Joe, Amy's husband," Edward shook hands with him and introduced me.

"We're sorry it's been such a horrendous day for you, but Amy's okay, and I'm sure you're happy to see this little miracle." Edward helped me unzip my jacket, and I gently handed Olivia over to her father.

We could hear Joe's soft words of praise, thanking God for the safety of his wife and baby. He walked the length of the waiting room, softly swaying the baby back and forth as his eyes devoured the precious bundle.

Pressing my face into Edward's shirt, I cried. Before today, I'd never seen Amy, or Joe, and Olivia, but from now on, they would be important to me. Because of Edward, they were still a family.

Edward drove me home, and I didn't allow him to leave. I clung to him, only letting him go long enough to take a quick shower and put on clean clothes. I took his hand and led him to my bedroom, brushing his hands away when he tried to stop me from taking off his shirt and pants. I lay on the bed and held my arms out for him, but this time he gave in. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he relaxed with a soft hum. I slowly covered him with kisses, and to my delight, he remained still and didn't try to dissuade me.

I fell asleep with Edward's arms around me and my head on his chest. The next morning I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. My heart pounded, my breath grew shallow.

It was time. Whatever the conversation revealed, it wouldn't change my love for him.

"Edward, about yesterday." He rose up onto his elbows and then sat. "How did you know?"

His voice was quiet, "I'm telepathic, I read minds."

All the air left my lungs.

I knew Edward wouldn't lie to me, but I needed a minute to absorb what he'd just said. I thought back to all the questions I'd asked since we met. The first mystery had been Edward's job.

"That's what you do?" I whispered excitedly. "Your job. That's why you couldn't tell me. Of course, it's a secret. __A gift like that could be used for evil as well as for good.__ Don't worry Edward, your secret is safe with me." I flung myself into his arms, "This clears up so much, thank you, for telling me."

I started thinking about the people that Edward works with, the way they wait for him to give the orders. They must know his secret. __He must trust me a great deal to tell me.__ Of course, his parents and siblings had to know. _How awkward it must be for them at times, to have Edward read their every thought._

 _ _Oh, shit! He could read my thoughts too!__ Waves of embarrassment crashed down on me! Every thought I'd had since meeting him had been available for him to hear.

"Ugghh," I groaned loudly. __This is so embarrassing!_ What must he think of me?_

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

My eyes filled with tears of humiliation as I began to sob. "You know I'm in love with you."

Edward's expression quickly changed from concern to supreme happiness. He held me by the shoulders, pressing his forehead against mine to get my attention.

"No, I didn't know, but I'm so happy you do. I love you too." He pulled me close. "I love you, Isabella. God, it feels good to say that out loud!"

"But, I thought you could read minds?"

"I'm able to read every mind I've ever come across ... apart from yours. It's very frustrating!" He groaned.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he planted kisses all over my face, "you're absolutely perfect!"

* * *

 _ _ **Author's Notes:**__

 _ _ **Without Frannie Walsh, most of what I write wouldn't be readable. Thank you, Fran!**__

 _ _ **I absolutely LOVE the comments, I feed off them and they're a sweet reward. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave words of encouragement. Please keep them coming.**__

 _ _ **On June 19, Edward's Isabella was recommended on, "What we're reading in The Lemonade Stand this week."**__

 _ _ **Such a great honor. THANK YOU!**__


	12. NOMADS PART ONE

**Chapter 12**

 **Nomads Part One**

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **"There's nothing wrong with you," Edward said, as he planted kisses all over Isabella's face, "you're absolutely perfect."**_

* * *

 ** _Edward_**

Though precautions had been made to avoid our names being mentioned in the press, my close friends knew about mine and Isabella's involvement in the rescue of Amy and her baby, and they insisted on a celebration. Garrett, Kate, Sam, and his wife Emily were meeting us at a local bar.

Seated across from me, Isabella's warm brown eyes stared into mine until our friends arrived and were escorted to our secluded table; by none other than Lou, the owner of the establishment. A waitress came right away and took our drink orders. For some reason, Isabella seemed to be regulating herself this evening, only taking a few sips. Alcohol does not affect me, so I've never understood the human description of what it feels like to be drunk, or high, for that matter. However, I do feel an unusual degree of excitement in the air tonight. I suppose it's due to Isabella's easy acceptance regarding my ability to read minds. It's given me hope for our future.

Garrett was his usual jovial self, joking around and keeping everyone laughing. Isabella, Kate, and Emily seemed to get along well. Sam brought out his son's football team pictures, as well as a photo of their two daughters wearing ballet costumes. Being the only couple with children, we weren't surprised when Sam and Emily were the first to call it a night; but Garrett was all too eager to get his new girlfriend, Kate, alone. Before he could leave, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to razz him by making the same drunken face he made at me when I first fell for Isabella. He covertly threw me the finger behind Kate's back, and they headed towards the exit, Isabella, and I followed close behind.

The beautiful woman on my arm held my complete concentration as we came out of the restaurant, and walked down the sidewalk a few feet from our group. We'd almost reached the car when the hair on the back of my neck rose instinctively, alerting me to the presence of danger. I automatically pulled Isabella behind me. Garrett did the same with Kate, Sam and Emily had already made it safely to their car, and he quickly sent her away with directions to call for backup.

At the end of a row of cars, two individuals were keenly attuned to something on the ground between them, neither had noticed us yet. I suspected the object on the ground was an unlucky human. Sure enough, when they raised their heads, blood was dripping from their mouths. I tried to prevent Isabella from seeing, but the sound she made told me I was too late. I managed to catch her as she slumped to the ground. Kate hurried over and took Isabella from my arms. Garrett looked back at me when several more figures emerged from the darkness; nomads by the look of them. The tallest one with dark skin took the lead but was quickly flanked by others. It seemed, they'd caught Isabella's scent, and it slightly befuddled them.

Obviously, they could tell she was human, but my scent was on her, yet she wasn't marked.

"She's mine!" I growled. "You're way out of your league, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave-NOW!"

"S s sorry," the head man stuttered, "we'll be going." He motioned to the group, and they backed away and started to scatter.

A lone male stared arrogantly and stood his ground. One side of his face was covered by stringy blonde hair that halfway covered a jagged scar. He maneuvered to the side, openly staring at Isabella lying unconscious on the ground. "I don't see your mark on her, is she your pet? I don't blame you for hiding her, she looks delicious." He bared his teeth and snapped, then flew towards me. I struck him with a backhand, and he landed several feet away. A female vampire with blood red eyes crouched beside him, he motioned for her to back off.

Invariably, I would have chosen to avoid fighting him, but it was clear from his thoughts that he was set on having Isabella. We may have been matched in skill, but I had the advantage of being able to read his mind. Eventually, he paid the ultimate price when in an unguarded moment, I tore into his throat and ended his sorry existence!

Garrett and Sam already had the remaining nomads taken care of. "Leave nothing except the dust of their ashes," Garrett ordered when a team arrived to clean up.

I wrapped Isabella in my arms and carried her to the car. In only a few short moments, we were out of the parking lot on our way home.

I'd let my guard down, and it weighed heavily on me. Our relationship hadn't needed this! I felt slightly sick, _would the shock of what she'd seen tonight be too much?_

I took her inside the apartment, where I laid her on my bed. Normally she would've reached up and pulled me close, but she curled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself. I tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up so I could see her face. "Isabella?" Her warm brown eyes blinked unseeingly. Her chin quivered. I pulled the comforter over her. "Isabella, baby, please say something." _She was really scaring me._ I held her trembling form until she fell into a fitful sleep.

I eased into the living room and called Carlisle. "Come down here please." I met him at the elevator. For the first time in years, I allowed my father to see how distraught I truly was. I explained what had happened. "I'm scared, Carlisle, she isn't speaking."

"It's just the shock, Edward," he said comfortingly.

"She just accepted that I'm telepathic, now the rest, what if it's too much?" A sob escaped my throat, "I can't live without her." I cried without the benefit of tears. Esme came in and sat by my side. She smoothed my hair back and spoke in a soft voice.

"She loves you, Edward, and I think it will be all right, son."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my beta Frannie Walsh, who is wonderful!**_

 ** _It's been a long hot summer, but it's winding down, s_** ** _o is Edward's Isabella. But first, there are a few problems that have to be taken care of._**

 ** _How's Isabella going to reckon with the idea that her beloved Edward is a vampire, an immortal?_**

 ** _Edward has to tell Isabella what really happened the night they met._**

 ** _And then there's ... Victoria._**


	13. NOMADS PART TWO

**Chapter 13**

 **Nomads Part Two**

 ** _Continued_**

 ** _"Isabella loves you, Edward, and I think it will be al_** ** _right son."_**

* * *

 _ **Isabella**_

A distorted human body lay dead between two beings, which I simply refused to label as human. Rivulets of blood ran from their mouths, and although it seemed inconceivable, they had evidently been draining the poor victim of blood before we interrupted them. A flash of memory shot through my mind. Gran, in all sincerity telling me, "vampires exist."

Here was tangible proof!

The horrifying images will be etched in my memory forever. It all felt like a nightmare, but if it's a nightmare, why were my eyes wide open?

Bile rose, and the urge to escape overcame me, but my legs buckled at the knees. I felt my eyes roll back in my head. Just before I hit the ground, someone caught me.

I welcomed the blessed darkness.

I'm not sure how much time had passed before I became conscious again, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. My eyes opened of their own volition, my head was in Kate's lap, and she was brushing the hair out of my face. As my senses returned, I became aware of the bedlam occurring around me. I caught a glimpse of Edward through the crowd. A blur of motion as he fought with a man and threw into the wall, where cracks formed in the brick and fanned out like a spider web. I was astounded when the man recovered instantaneously and came back to attack Edward again.

I lost sight of him but could see both Garrett and Sam, who seemed to be in similar situations, fighting with some unknown combatants. Images passed in front of my eyes so quickly that my mind could not even comprehend them.

The next time I saw Edward, the struggle he was in with his opponent ended abruptly, as he tore into the other man's throat and severed his head. I was shocked when the head fell to the ground before the body did. Edward's disgust was evident as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. He quickly evaluated the situation and turned to assist his friends.

Without warning, an outraged scream came from the darkness, and a crazed-looking woman appeared in front of where Kate and I were sitting. I quickly scrambled back as Kate rose and stood guard over me. She didn't seem to be the least bit afraid of the madwoman with the blood-red eyes and stark white skin.

In contrast to Kate's fearlessness, I was shivering from head to toe; my tormentor seemed to enjoy that fact, as she displayed razor-like teeth and snarled at me. The outright hate spewed towards me by this unknown woman seemed strange, since I'd never seen her before today.

"Stay right here Bella," Kate ordered. In fear for my life, I simply nodded.

Kate moved towards the woman, forcing her to step back. It was apparent, Kate's goal was to move the dangerous woman as far away from me as possible.

However, before Kate could accomplish her goal; the woman moved with imperceptible speed. She flipped over Kate's head and landed within reach of me. My throat closed preventing the scream locked inside. As I braced for the attack to come my main thought was, _I would never see Edward again._ "I love you, Edward," I murmured, as tears flooded my eyes. I was grateful for the blinding tears, I didn't want to see the strike I was expecting at any moment.

When it failed to come, I wiped the tears away in order to see.

Kate had her hands around the demented woman's neck. The air fairly sizzled with an electric current that flowed through Kate into the stranger, who flailed and shook uncontrollably. When she ceased to move and her dead body hung limply suspended in air, Kate dropped her.

The silence that followed made me wonder if I'd suddenly lost my hearing.

I stared unblinkingly at the bodies scattered on the ground. Edward, Kate, Garrett, and Sam were all looking at me with concern.

With a gulping sob, I slid down to the hard concrete once more, and desperately wished for the respite that unconsciousness could bring.

Edward reached me quickly and drew me into his arms protectively. I don't remember much after that, only how happy I was to be home, and how good it was to have Edward's body wrapped around mine.

I knew I was safe.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Fran Walsh for being my beta. Thank you!**_

 _ **I love y'all,** **thank you for reading and reviewing! Hang with me, there's more to come.**_

 _ **I felt like Isabella's side of the story was needed to convey the absolute certainty that she now knows that vampires exist.**_

 _ **She's seen the way Edward killed the nomad vampire, and she's seen Kate, Garrett, and Sam in action as well.**_

 _ **She has a lot to contend with, lots of questions remain to be answered, but...**_

 _ **It's clear by the end of this chapter, she still loves Edward and trusts him with her life.**_


	14. THE SCENE OF THE CRIME

**Chapter 14**

 **The Scene Of The Crime**

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **Edward reached me quickly and drew me into his arms protectively. I don't remember much after that, only how happy I was to be home, and how good it was to have his body wrapped around mine.**_ _ **I knew I was safe.**_

* * *

 **Edward**

It pained me greatly to see Isabella startle when I entered the bedroom. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Her smile was completely unexpected, as was the way she pressed her lips to mine. Her kiss was so full of unconditional love, once more calming my fear, and I allowed relief to lessen the dread I'd carried for months now.

"I'm sure you have questions? What you saw tonight must have seemed like something from a horror film. I'm sorry, and I wish I could've spared you that." For a moment, I couldn't meet her eyes.

The expression on her face showed me she was deep in thought, but not ready to talk about it. And in the short time, I'd known Isabella, I'd learned to wait until she was ready.

"Will you come and lie down with me."

Gratefully, I climbed into bed with her, inviting her to snuggle up to me. I was only too willing to put off the inevitable, "Tomorrow then," I whispered.

Her innocent brown eyes gazed up at me adoringly.

 **Isabella**

"Edward!" I awoke shouting his name. In my nightmare, he'd been in danger, and even though I'd called out to warn him, he hadn't heard me. I was sitting up in bed, and my pulse was pounding. I wondered where Edward was. The curtains were drawn filtering out the light, yet I knew it must be morning.

The click of the door opening coincided with Edward's appearance at my side. I flung myself dramatically back onto my pillow while holding my hand over my heart pretending to gasp for breath. Edward pulled me to a sitting position and drew me to his solid chest where a deep rumble of laughter vibrated. "Good morning amore," [ _love_ ] he greeted. One corner of his mouth turned up with a crooked smile.

"It might take a while for me to get used to that," I was referring to his instant appearance.

"No doubt," he agreed. "Just know, I did think about it and decided you might prefer I drop all pretense." His dark eyebrows raised in question.

I tilted my head to one side, "I do want to learn everything about you. How many other, 'talents' do you have?"

Edward gazed into my eyes and bestowed a smile, which made my heart stop and stutter. The back of his hand softly caressed my cheek, bringing the world to a full-tilt stop. Spots danced at the edge of my vision, and it began to narrow to a pinpoint. I would have been perfectly happy to remain there in his arms forever. Only, the sudden snap of his fingers alerted me that the expression on his face had changed to one of concern. "Breathe, Isabella!" exasperation was clear in his voice. After I took a few deep breaths and my heart rate slowly returned to normal, Edward visibly relaxed.

"What was that?" I squeaked. Edward raked his hand through his hair and gave me an apologetic look, before staring down at his feet. I pointed my finger, "You just used some weird vampire hypnosis on me, didn't you?" His head cocked back to avoid my finger as he attempted to explain.

"You asked if I had other talents."

"Have you ever used that on me to simply get your way?" I demanded. _Lord, could he hypnotize anyone to do anything?_

"No!" The look of chagrin he displayed revealed how uncomfortable he was with me thinking he'd use his powers on me.

"So along with reading minds, speed beyond detection, and super strength, you can also control minds?"

"Yes, but the hypnosis is only useful for very limited amounts of time. It serves to stun a victim long enough to ..." He left the sentence unfinished. "I also have greatly enhanced senses," and he proceeded to tick them off one at a time as if it were no big deal. "Sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell."

I stared at him stupidly _. How could he be so unbelievably good looking, and have superhero powers too? It didn't seem quite fair._ I felt so insignificant and completely overwhelmed. Just trying to comprehend it all made my poor brain hurt!

After an uncomfortable silence, Edward finally spoke, "will you go somewhere with me, there are some things I'd like to show you?" I nodded my head. "All right, I'll go and give you some privacy; I'll wait in the living room." He moved towards the door at normal speed, and quietly shut it behind him.

An hour later, we drove to the ArcLight Theater. Seeing the closed sign, I asked Edward what we were doing, and he explained that he'd obtained the keys and arranged for us to tour the theater during non-business hours. In comparison to the bright warmth outside, the theater lobby was dark and cold. Edward turned on the low lights and led the way to a row of seats. "This is where I sat that night."

With a faraway look, he began, "I'd read his mind and gained enough information to have him arrested, I didn't need to keep following him, but for some reason I did. He'd only been seated a few moments when he started observing you. You were typing a text, and the way you shoved your phone back into your handbag, it gave me the distinct impression that you were annoyed. When you stood and headed up the aisle, he decided right then and there that you would be his next victim." The timbre of his voice changed, making it apparent how angry he was when he recalled the nonchalance with which the culprit chose to end a human life.

I reached for Edward's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He stood and moved into the aisle waving for me to go ahead of him. When we reached the lobby, he took me by the elbow and turned me around to face him, "Isabella, I've always wondered ... why did you walk instead of calling a cab?"

At that moment, I got a glimpse of what it might be like to be interrogated by Edward.

"I tried to call a cab, the cell reception was out." I defended my actions.

"You could have gone inside, explained, and asked to use the phone," it was evident he was trying to control his irritation.

"Edward, I was upset and hurt." I looked down, I didn't want him to see the tears that threatened. I took a few deep breaths. "I'm the last one; all of my friends have married, and some even have children. A group of us had planned to meet at the theater and then go out to dinner. One by one, they dropped out. Jess was the last one. Her baby came down with her first cold, and she just couldn't come out knowing her baby was sick. I tried to be understanding." I looked up at Edward, "but truth be told, I was fed up, that was the last straw. I wasn't going to attempt to keep friendships with people who weren't interested enough to carry their half. It was less than an intelligent decision to walk home, I know that!"

I swallowed, trying to tone down my rising temper. I laid my hand on Edward's chest, gathering the fabric of his shirt in my hand. The charge that ran between us along with the touch of his lips pressed against my cheek brought the reassurance I sought.

"Let's go," his hands on my waist, he turned me towards the exit. Edward locked the theater doors. When he guided me in the opposite direction of where the car was parked, I realized where we were going.

"I get it now, we're returning to, 'the scene of the crime.'" After a nod, he caught my hand, and an unfathomable emotion seemed to haunt his eyes. "I'm all right," I assured him.

"If you're willing, I think this will help me explain what happened that night." I gave him a swift nod. "Now," he warned, "I have to disappear."

 _Would I ever get used to that?_

I struggled to get into character as I walked the same path I'd taken that fateful night. As I reached the very spot, Edward's voice came from the shadows.

"You're so beautiful Isabella. There's something about the way you hold your head." I couldn't agree with his assessment. "That night your hair was down, and the wind kept whipping it into your face. Do you know that every time you arrange your hair, you pout your lips?" I smiled shyly and shook my head.

"Honestly, I only intended to save you that night," Edward suddenly sounded so agonized.

Instantly, he was back at my side. "I had never come across a human scent that I couldn't resist. I'd heard stories about rare occurrences when a vampire finds a specific human to be particularly irresistible. He laughed scathingly, "I thought it was just a myth, but I found out I was wrong. Nothing on earth could have prepared me for the reaction I had to your blood, Isabella."

"I've never wanted anything so much!"

A shiver ran through me and I pressed closer, his cool breath raising the hair on the back of my neck. Why was he deliberately trying to spook me? I knew he could hear my heart almost beating out of my chest. I tried to catch his gaze, but he turned away. Frustrated, I demanded, "What stopped you?"

"There isn't one set answer to that question. If I had followed my instinct, it would've put my entire family and me in jeopardy, the result would've been the loss of everything it took a century to achieve. Just thank God, I eventually came to my senses and determined your life was too high a price to pay for my selfish desires."

His arms enveloped me, "hold on," he directed and leaped to the roof. Gasping in shock, I intuitively locked my arms and legs around him. I opened my eyes to see the slightly familiar alley below us. His hold was secure, and I barely felt it when we landed back on the ground and he set me on my feet. Edward stood frozen, his brilliant blue eyes scanned our surroundings.

"When I heard his mind, I acted without even thinking. There was no way I was going to allow him to have you." Edward growled, referring to the murderer who had stalked me. "I'm sorry if that sounds possessive, but vampires are very possessive creatures. You were, and still are mine." A shudder of emotion passed through Edward as he turned me around until my back was against his chest. My body was pressed intimately against him, his forearm wedged between my breasts. I reached out and covered his hand. "Every time I hold you like this, it stirs the desire I felt that night." I glanced up at him and shivered.

"I wanted you too, Edward!" I admitted fervently.

"Don't say that Isabella. I was entertaining thoughts of draining the life from you while I took you against your will. It wouldn't have been romantic!" He spat angrily. "Even now, I can't allow desire to rule me, it would only take an unguarded moment. It's still too dangerous for you and I refuse to put you in that position." He dropped his arms from around me and stepped back.

I stood before him, as I failed to keep the tears from falling, "I know you could never hurt me, Edward. I trust you."

Edward slammed his fist into the wall, knocking large chunks into the air around us. I rushed to see the damage he'd caused to his hand, and I watched in awe as a large gash closed right before my eyes.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. _The sheer generosity of nature in his design boggled the mind!_

"Tell me if I'm wrong," I challenged him. "Once you made up your mind not to ... kill me, would you have been able to stay away from me?" He only stared down at me, I could tell he was frustrated too. I decided to tell him everything. "From the second you left me at my door I was obsessed with you. I would have figured out some way to find you if you hadn't shown up the next morning. Fight it if you must, but we're meant to be together, it's inevitable."

Edward reached for me, and I melted into his arms. I pressed myself closer, plowing my hands through the hair at the base of his skull. A deep rumble vibrated between us just as he lifted me and buried his face against my breasts, his mouth making a wet path to my neck. I let my head fall back; I had no worries that he would drop me.

Every inch of my body longed to be in contact with his. His kisses ceased long enough for an achingly slow perusal of the flush rising up my breasts and neck and settling in my cheeks. His tongue came out to moisten his lips, and for a moment he drew his top lip between his teeth.

"God, Isabella, you're impossible to resist... Let's go home."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I want to thank Fran Walsh for being my beta and for offering her kind help.**_


	15. A LONG TIME COMING

**Chapter 15**

 **A Long Time Coming**

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **"God, Isabella, you're impossible to resist ... Let's go home."**_

* * *

How many times since we met had Isabella been the instigator of our lovemaking? I'd say at least 75% of the time, but it wasn't because I didn't want to make love to her; it was only my concern for her well being that kept me from ravishing her.

Revisiting the alley where I'd come so close to ending Isabella's human life, served as a reminder, _I hadn't reacted to her scent with bloodlust in months._ Whereas, the lust to consummate our status as mates had increased to the point where I could no longer deny it.

I'm pleased by the surprise registering on Isabella's face as I pursue her across our bedroom. On the way to our destination, I toe off my shoes and kick them into a corner. By the time the back of Isabella's knees hit the mattress, I have my pants unbuttoned and I'm unzipping my fly. My pants fall to the floor in a heap and I leave them where they lay, as I place one knee between her thighs and encourage her to make room for me on the bed. Smiling, I pull my T-shirt off over my head and eagerly join her.

An audible gasp escapes Isabella as she stares at my obvious state of arousal, only partially concealed by boxer briefs. Her eyes journey up my belly then across my chest and shoulders. Finally, her tentative touch elicits something between a growl and a hiss, as she disposes of said briefs.

The flush of color that I love so much creeps up her neck ... enraptured, my eyes hungrily follow its progress. "God, Isabella you're beautiful!" Dark lashes set off eyes black as midnight. Her creamy complexion is accentuated by thick clouds of fragrant hair spread around her face. Pink lips that taste as sweet as they look. We share a warm wet kiss. My fingers trace a line down her throat to the delicate shape of her collarbone. Treating the fabric of her blouse as gently as if it were made of a silken web, I thread the buttons through the holes and move the two edges aside. I then begin working the front closure of her pink silk bra until her breasts are revealed to me. "Bellissimo!" I groan. Isabella's fingers make their way into my hair and pull me down to where she needs me most.

When Isabella calls out my name ... the way she does when we are intimate, it drives me wild! After paying homage to each breast, I move down the plane of her belly, stopping to kiss and nibble until I reach the top of her skirt. Watching her, I tug on the hem; the elastic waistband allows it to slide effortlessly down her legs and over her feet. I toss it behind me and move onto the pink panties that match the already discarded bra.

As a vampire, I've known what it feels like to be powerful, but nothing compares to what I feel at this moment. At last, I'm kneeling at the feet of my mate, no more contemplation necessary! This moment has been a long time coming, but the wait is over. Isabella urges me forward with her heels at my backside. Staring into her eyes, I test and taste her readiness, her enthusiasm translated by the bucking of her hips, and an unknown language spoken only in ecstasy. Something unequivocal passes between us.

I give her a few moments to recover, then lace my fingers through hers and pull her gently onto my lap. We're at eye level and finally joined together, pleasurable heat down low in my gut forces my eyes shut as her body closes around me. I gasp and gulp for air, mistakenly thinking oxygen will alleviate my momentary loss of vision. As Isabella's soft breath leaves her and enters me, I return it. Silky strands of freesia-scented hair brush my skin and envelope me. Sensations and emotions send shivers up and down my spine.

I open my eyes to see the love in her expression. Somehow, she senses how overwhelmed I feel and places her soft hands on each side of my face. She closes her eyes, seemingly to concentrate. In flashes of bright color, Isabella's mind opens to me, and I'm able to see inside. Her memory of the first time she saw me, how happy she was to see me again the morning after. Our first date, our first kiss, the day she found out I have the power of telepathy, she was embarrassed to think I could read her mind. I had to explain, I couldn't read her mind. Every outstanding event that led up to today is now on display.

"Now you know, no one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you, Edward."

"You're almost right." I smiled, "I know of just one exception," I close the imperceptible space between our united bodies. For an indefinite amount of time, only the ebb and flow of our lovemaking exists, culminating in a surge so powerful, it leaves me weak as the child I'd once been. Like useless flotsam washed ashore by a relentless wave, we fall across the bed exhausted

True to my nature, I immediately start worrying; _maybe I should've waited until we were married?_

 _I have to propose, and soon!_

I look down at mia bella ragazza, her eyes drooping. "You can sleep, I'll still be here when you wake, I promise."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **To the readers and reviewers who have faithfully followed Edward's Isabella, I want to say;**_

 **THANK YOU!** **I Love Y'all So Much!**

 _ **Beta'd by the wonderful, Frannie Walsh.**_

 _ **Italian to English translation by Camilla10**_

 _ **Bellissimo-Beautiful**_

 _ **Mia bella ragazza-my beautiful girl**_


	16. THE PROPOSAL

**Chapter 16**

 **The Proposal**

Since the arrival of Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, we were spending a lot of time enjoying the outdoors. The women were sitting in lounge chairs placed around the outdoor fireplace. Ever conscious of my sensitivity to the elements, Carlisle added a couple more logs to the fire. He didn't realize, due to the tight T-shirt and jeans Edward was wearing, I didn't need any added warmth. Watching Edward perform the simple act of catching and throwing a football with his brothers, had caused not only my cheeks, but my whole body to heat up. The flex of biceps and thigh muscles had me panting to get him home.

The game had started out friendly, but somewhere along the way, it turned into something more. Loud grunts and language not used in the presence of a lady spilled out. Push came to shove, and tempers flared when Jasper nearly tore the shirt off Emmett's back. I jumped up fearing a fight might break out. Tittering laughter from Alice had me staring back at her in disbelief, "What?"

"It's okay, Bella, this is what they do. They're very competitive."

"I don't know why they constantly try to outdo one another," Esme worried needlessly.

"They remind me of those rams that compete for the right to all the females by butting heads," Rose remarked. Judging by the wide grin on Emmett's face, he'd heard her.

Edward and Jasper vied for position when Emmett launched a pass with the force of a missile. Everyone, held their breath, waiting to see who would gain control of the ball. When they crashed back to earth, Edward held up the shredded remains of the pigskin. It was the third one they'd destroyed that day.

During the next play, Jasper performed a flying tackle on Edward, and they skidded across the beautifully manicured lawn. Divots of grass went flying from beneath them and they somersaulted end-over-end. finally landing in a row of shrubs that had been completely flattened in the process.

Seething over their carelessness, Alice went over to separate the two. "Jasper Whitlock, look what you've done!" Jasper reached up for a hand, and she warned him from between gritted teeth, "don't you dare get my dress dirty!" Edward and Jasper each bowed their heads, trying to hide their laughter. As soon as the opportunity arose, Edward used it to sneak away, leaving Jasper to his wife's wrath.

Jasper stood before Alice and gave her a jaunty salute. "My apologies ma'am." _Damn!_ I thought as I fought the urge to fan myself. _Lucky Alice gets to hear that deep, sexy, Southern drawl every day!_ Jasper added a flirtatious smile, showing off his dimples and the couple walked away holding hands.

Carlisle and Esme laughed over the antics of their brood. It wasn't long before everyone went inside.

Edward changed his grass-stained clothes, and we decided to go for a walk. On the way, we talked non-stop. We ended up at Lincoln Park Conservatory and Botanical Gardens, one of my favorite places in the city. By the telltale grin on Edward's face, I suspected our destination had been planned.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." Edward led me down a path surrounded by flowering vines. We made our way over a bridge, and I looked down to watch the graceful swans swim across the lake. Edward gave my hand a gentle tug, and I followed him to a secluded area where we stopped. With his finger to his lips, he pointed through the foliage. In a clearing, a ceremony was in progress. He wrapped his arms around me. We were too far away to hear the words the couple spoke, but their actions were easy to follow. When the groom lifted the bride's veil, I felt tears prick my eyes, and I buried my face in Edward's chest.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Will you do that with me; will you marry me, Isabella?"

I raised my head slowly, and tears trickled down my hot cheeks, "Really?"

"Really!" Edward tsked, wiping my tears away with a sweep of his thumbs. "You sound surprised."

"You surprise me constantly, Edward. Since the night we met, I haven't been able to reason why you would pursue me."

"I've loved you from the moment we met, and I will love you every day of my existence. Isabella, you're my life now." His hands ran down my lower back and moved over and across my hips. "You haven't answered my question yet." It amazed me that he would have any doubt what my answer would be.

I was trembling, but I forced the word past the lump in my throat, "Yes!"

Edward's lips claimed mine in a kiss so sweet it might have gone on and on, but it had to end when we heard people coming. He wore a big smile and his eyes sparkled, "Okay, we're doing this, we're getting married!"


	17. PLANS

**Chapter 17**

 **Plans**

 ** _ **Continued**_**

 _ _ **"Okay, we're doing this, we're getting married!"**__

I sat on our bed looking through my sketchbook. I held it against my chest to prevent Edward from seeing it when he came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I fibbed.

"Let me see?" He coaxed.

"No, no, no," I warned. "It's important you don't see this, please don't peak. Edward's crestfallen look motivated an explanation. I tried my best to explain the sentiment associated with this set of drawings.

"Do you remember my gran's story? She gladly gave up everything to be with my granddad, but she never had the wedding of her dreams?"

"Of course," Edward answered.

I looked down at the sketchbook on my lap, "After gran told me her story, I made these sketches of my dream wedding. The gown, the flowers, everything I would want when I got married." I glanced up and saw Edward's raised brow. "You didn't know girls dream about their wedding day?"

"I'm sorry to say, Miss Swan, I did not know that," he smirked.

"Well, now you know, and I'm no different than the average female."

"Whoa! You can't believe that you're average in any way, Isabella," his thumb brushed across my lower lip. My cheeks grew hot, and my breathing became shallow. I swatted Edward's hand away, and he laughed softly. __God, I love that sound!__

"Quit distracting me," I struggled to gather my thoughts. "After you proposed, I got the drawings out, and Angela saw them. She has a friend, who is a fashion designer. Today I met Maggie, and she loved my ideas, she's kindly offered to make my wedding gown." I blinked back the tears, "Isn't that wonderful?" I sat up and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "I want to be the most beautiful bride you've ever seen!"

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear, but I'm glad you're getting the wedding dress of your dreams." Edward's lips pressed soft kisses against my temple. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" I asked.

"If you don't want me to see the dress until the wedding, you have to remember, whatever my family sees, I see."

I fell back on the bed, __that thought had not even occurred to me__ _._ "That means we can't tell your family until I get the dress made." Seeing my distress, he climbed onto the bed and laid down beside me.

'It'll be okay," he reassured me. I want you to enjoy the experience. Once your gown's finished, we'll tell them. I'm sure Esme and the girls will help with the wedding venue and the reception. Just know this Isabella, it can't be soon enough for me," he growled. He nuzzled under my hair with his scruffy beard making me screech.

"Stop, that tickles!"

He relented, "that's not the reaction I was hoping for, but I guess it's just as well, you need your sleep. There's an important detail we're going to take care of tomorrow," he grinned. He placed a soft kiss on my ring finger, making me shiver.

It would be almost impossible to sleep tonight knowing that soon I would be wearing an engagement ring announcing to the world that I now belong to Edward Cullen.

The next day, we drove downtown to the jeweler that the Cullen family had been using for years. Amun, the proprietor, was a world-renowned gemologist and carried only the highest quality merchandise.

The vast array of rare jewels on display was overwhelming. We went to a private viewing room where a woman I recognized as the owner's daughter, Tia, sat down to discuss preferences. She asked a few questions and then left Isabella and I to ourselves, promising to return shortly. Isabella sighed. Leaning on my arm, she confessed how surreal this moment was for her. Drawing her into my arms, I professed that I'd known for months how right our union was. I held her until Tia returned, carrying several trays containing rings, in a variety of settings and finishes. Isabella expressed her desire for a modest-sized solitaire diamond and her preference for white gold as opposed to yellow. I felt I had enough information to design an engagement ring Isabella would love. I thanked Tia for her time and told her I would be back with Carlisle. He had experience in such matters, and I highly valued his opinion.

My father was overjoyed when I shared the news of my upcoming engagement and marriage. He gladly offered to help in any way he could and agreed to keep everything under wraps until after I officially proposed to Isabella. We managed to sneak away from my mother and the rest of the family. On the way, my father educated me on the importance of choosing a diamond. The four C's. Color. Cut. Clarity. Carat. With Carlisle and Amun's guidance, I found a brilliant stone, although it wasn't the size I would want for my bride, I respected Isabella's wishes. On the inside of Isabella's wedding band, I had an inscription made. All mio cantante, ama Edward. [ _For my singer, love Edward_ ]

One week to the day, I stood examining the craftsmanship wrought in the design of the ring. I was thrilled with how well it turned out. "Is everything to your satisfaction Mr. Cullen?" Amun inquired.

"Yes," I replied, the inscription is perfect, thank you, I appreciate it." I walked out with the little black box. Nestled in velvet lay the princess cut diamond solitaire engagement ring; tucked in behind it, rested a tiny wedding band. The ideology behind the circlet moved me beyond words. I could hardly wait to have it on my beautiful girl's hand.

Even though I can't read Isabella's mind, tonight, I don't need to. Her demeanor was a dead giveaway. She was more relaxed than she'd been in weeks. Every time our eyes met, she couldn't keep from smiling.

It had been two weeks since we spent the night together, and out of the blue, she asked me to stay. At bedtime, I sat on my side of the bed to undress. When she passed in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her and tossed her onto the bed playfully.

"What are you in such a good mood about?"

"I'll never tell," she sputtered. I lowered my hand and barely touched her ribs, sending her into fits of laughter.

"I'm a trained interrogator. I have ways to make you talk," I threatened teasingly.

"Go ahead," she invited and raised her hips seductively. Once again, Isabella had turned the tables on me and made me talk. I don't even know what I said, but it made her cry out my name, and that's all that matters.


	18. Plans (are subject to change)

Plans

(are subject to change)

Until recently, Isabella and I spent all our evenings together. Content to be in her presence as much as possible, I fail to understand why some men find it impossible to admit their happiness is contingent upon the woman they love. But, considering I waited a century to be with my mate, is it any wonder I find it unsettling when we're apart?

Once again, she's away attending to some detail essential to our upcoming wedding. Earlier in the evening my attempt to express how much I miss spending time with her had evidently come out sounding like a complaint. An irate Isabella then felt it necessary to remind me of our initial agreement.

"Edward, until the wedding plans are final, my comings and goings will require a certain degree of secrecy. Don't you trust me, she challenged. I nodded vigorously, realizing I had been too hasty when voicing my concern. Following her to the door, I apologized and wished Isabella an enjoyable evening.

It was our first real argument, and it troubled me somewhat, but a surprise visit from Emmett and Jasper left me no time to dwell on it. They claimed to be there to keep me company in Isabella's absence, but eventually, they divulged the real reason for their impromptu visit. It seemed, Alice and Rose made the mistake of trusting the two blabbermouths to keep a secret. According to my untrustworthy brothers' revelation, their wives were having a 'girl's night out,' with Isabella. It wasn't like Isabella to go out with my sisters under the guise of tending to our wedding plans. Besides, what my brothers were describing sounded like a bachelorette party. No one besides my dad is supposed to know Isabella, and I are engaged.

Interrupting Jasper and Em's arguing, I announced, "there's a simple way to find out." That barely gained their attention, I waited for them to understand my meaning.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled, "I almost forgot we have a brother who can read minds."

Jasper voiced his opinion, "I don't know boys If we get caught," he left off the rest of the sentence. Instead, he imitated someone getting their throat slit. I felt a slight twinge of guilt; I'd told Isabella I trusted her. I found justification for my action; I want to know she's safe. If I get in trouble, I won't be alone. Em and Jasper were going down with me.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Emmett chided. "We're allowed to be at the same places our wives go, aren't we? Now let's see if Edward can figure out where that is. You ready to do your thang?"

"Sure, I usually try to stay out of your heads; it's odd to get permission. Jasper, you ready?" I asked, and he stepped forward. "Okay, focus on Alice, did she say or do anything unusual before she left?" Instantly, Jasper's mind went to a mirrored reflection of Alice dancing around their apartment. It wasn't unusual behavior for Alice, but it could be a clue.

I turned to Em, fully expecting the chaos always present in his mind. Reading Emmett's thoughts was comparable to trying to watch television while someone flipped through the channels. I could picture the synapsis of Em's brain firing like a strobe light. "Try to concentrate on what Rosalie said about going out tonight." After several futile minutes, I finally admitted, "I'm not getting anything."

Only a second later, Emmett sprang up from the bar stool where he had been sitting. He hit his head on the pendant light hanging over the kitchen island. Unable to help ourselves, Jasper and I, burst out laughing. "Shut it," Em sputtered, rubbing his head. "I remember something Rose said. Uhm … a class of some kind."

"Isabella teaches at, U of C," I reminded them. "They could have gone there for a class of some kind." We stood looking at each other.

"Let's go; we'll take my new Humvee." Leave it to Jasper to own and drive a military vehicle, once a soldier always a soldier. My adopted sibling had quite the history; he'd been the youngest major in the Texas army during The American Civil War. Now, we work for the same organization, except Jasper is affiliated with the armed forces. Jasper's talents lie in the art of interrogation. His calm demeanor has led to the confession, capture, and arrest, of several key players in dangerous terrorist networks.

As we pile into the hummer, I caution Jasper and Emmett, "the girls don't need to know we're even on the premises." I sensed my brothers were just as worried about their mate's reaction to our snooping as I was. Traveling across the city took longer than expected, so we made up for it by quickly crossing the university campus. We found our way inside by watching where the most activity seemed to be occurring.

Shortly after traversing a couple of empty corridors, we came upon a sign advertising a class for Artistic Music & Creative Dance. We followed directions and found the auditorium where the lecture was in session, then took seats up in the nosebleed section. The instructor introduced himself as Jacob Black. He was tall, about Em's height of 6'4". His lithe, athletic build and dark tan skin gave the impression he might be military but that was ruled out when I noticed his long hair. Whatever his profession, he was comfortable speaking in front of an audience.

"Tonight we get a sample of the instruments most commonly used in art music. After I identify them, the musicians will give us a demonstration. The pear-shaped oud has 11 strings and no frets. A kanoun is also a string instrument played by lying it on a table or in the musician's lap. Referred to as an Arabic flute, we have the nay. The Mizmar is a wind instrument of the oboe family. Giving the music it's exotic beat is the hourglass-shaped tabla. Contributing to percusion, some dancers use small finger cymbals called zills." He gave a signal to the musicians, and they played a short refrain of exotic music.

"Without further ado, we'll move onto the dance segment. We'll begin with a genre that is becoming more popular by the day, here in America; it's referred to as, belly dancing." Loud whistling and cheering came from a raucous group of women in the audience. Jacob pointed out one young woman who seemed to be the leader of the group, "Siobhan, please stand and introduce your group."

The statuesque redhead stood, "Hi, I'm Siobhan Wallace, director, and choreographer for The World Dance Troupe. We're based here in Chicago, but we perform at Festivals and Fairs all over the U.S."

Jacob bowed and thanked the group for attending. He then addressed the rest of the audience, "we'll be seeing these talented ladies on stage in just a while." High pitched squeals and screams resumed.

"Now, I'd like to introduce a friend of mine. Bella would you please come up and tell us a bit about your dance history."

Isabella made her way onstage where Jacob pulled her into a quick hug before handing her the mic.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I knew absolutely nothing about Creative Dance until I came to Chicago to attend, U of C and moved in with my Grandmother. She was a pureblood Roma gypsy, raised in a culture where girls learn to dance as soon as they can walk. In her world, life-changing events such as; birth, death, love, and war dictated dance. That's still true today."

"Dance is universal and may have specific moves and steps, but the order they're arranged in can be entirely dependent upon the mood of the dancer. That's why I love Expressive and Creative Dance!" Isabella blushed, "well, that, and the beautiful outfits I get to wear."

Isabella walked behind the stage curtain and returned pulling a dress form. On it was a glittering two-piece costume. "This is called a bedlah, in Arabic, the word means, 'suit.' It has a fitted top and a full-length skirt or harem pants. For performances, a bedlah is considered a standard piece of equipment. There are as many different types of costumes as there are cultures. What's considered appropriate apparel in one society may not be acceptable to others. Like most dancers, I have a few different costumes. If you'd like I will show them to you?" A round of cheering encouragement ensued. Isabella retrieved two dress forms from backstage, and Jacob brought out two more.

"We'll start at the top and work our way down. These bra tops have sequins, beads, faux gems. The harem pants and the skirt come in all types of fabric, the ones I have are layered chiffon." Isabella took a moment, then gestured to the costumes. "The delicacy and femininity of these costumes have led many to believe the women who wear them are helpless. " She made a scoffing sound, "there's nothing further from the truth!"

Isabella focused her attention on a dress that was completely different from the rest. The fabric of this dress may be more utilitarian, but the combination of vibrant colors and multi ruffled skirts make it a favorite. Traditionally, the full skirt is swished back and forth culminating in a visually stimulating dance."

"Next, we'll look at a variety of accessories performers use to individualize their look." Isabella wrapped a hips scarf around each skirt. "Here we have lace, velvet, and chiffon. When adorned with shells, coins, and beaded fringe, it adds percussion each time the dancer moves. Most outfits aren't complete without shoes, but when I dance, I choose not to wear any. Some belly dancers wear ballet flats. Turkish and Lebanese as well as the famous Flamenco dancers of Spain wear high heel shoes or boots."

"Alright, that's about all I have. We'll have a fifteen-minute break, and then, the girls from The World Dance Troupe will join me."

Isabella was going to dance. I was angry with myself, how did I not know she was a dancer. I tried to prepare myself, but when she came out she took my breath. The top she wore was decorated with beads and sequins, her midriff was bare, and she had on a sheer flowing skirt. She truly was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. My hands and lips were busy remembering the creamy smoothness of her flat belly, narrow waist, and the gentle slope of her back where it met her rounded butt.

Conflicted, I had to resist the urge to take Isabella away and keep her to myself. But I knew that the predatory response I felt was not appropriate for the situation, she wasn't in danger. The thoughts in the minds of the men in the auditorium irked me, especially Jacob Black's. He had no idea that Isabella was committed to me, but that would be remedied soon!

Isabella's arms raised above her head, the zills on her fingers tinkled, alerting the other dancers to take their places. Music started, and Isabella moved in perfect time to the music, becoming one with the exotic beat, the others mimicked her movements. Entranced by the sway of her body, I ignored any other sensory input until the dance stopped. It was then; I realized both of my brothers were staring.

"Stop staring at my woman," I hissed.

"Sorry bro," Jasper apologized. "Did you know she could ... do that?"

"No," I mumbled as I rubbed my hands over my face.

Emmett directed my gaze to Jacob, his eyes and mind were on Isabella. "What are ya gonna do about that?" Emmett demanded.

"What do you want me to do, Em?" I snarled, "I can't kill him!"

"Well, for one thing, man, you better quit wasting time and get a ring on that," he advised.

I pretended to ponder the thought.


	19. Give As Good As You Get

**Chapter 19**

 **Give As Good As You Get**

"Edward, I'm home," my voice echoed hollowly down the hall signifying I was alone. While I waited, I wandered around the apartment; I was anxious to make things right with him. When strong arms wrapped around me from behind, I instinctually opened my mouth to scream, but I immediately recognized Edward's touch. I began to scold him for startling me but was diverted by the silent laughter that vibrated through his chest.

"Amore mio, I missed you." His voice dropped lower growing more serious, "please forgive me for earlier?"

"No," I shook my head. "I mean yes, of course, I forgive you. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just my wedding gown isn't ready yet, and there's so much more to planning a wedding than I ever realized. If I didn't have Angela's help, I'm afraid I'd go insane!"

"I'll share the load with you, and the dress is going to be finished soon. Esme and the girls will help with the other preparations."

"Thank you, Edward, that's what I needed to hear." I tiptoed to reach around his neck and answer the need to feel him against me. I was pleased to feel his body's reaction. His eyes grew dark with desire as he traced my lips with his thumb.

"I need you." The deep resonance of his voice melted me, and he was fully aware of that fact. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him down to gain better access to his mouth. He gave me my way and rewarded me with a soul-stirring kiss that I held onto until I had to take a breath. Edward lifted me off my feet, and his keen sense of direction came into play as we made our way to the bedroom while his cool icy lips ravished my neck. Our bodies molded together and a shiver of pure delight coursed down my spine. "Do you know how much I love you, Isabella?"

"I think I do, but you're welcome to show me," I taunted. "But only if I get to return the favor by showing you how much I love you." _Even the most attractive man in the world needed reassurance sometimes_. In record time, I had the button of his jeans open and the zipper down. My mouth watered when he aided in the process by reaching over his head to peel his t-shirt off. I followed suit by tugging my camisole up and over my head. When I opened my eyes I gulped, Edward knelt in front of me; he smiled as he slid my skirt and minuscule panties slowly down. Resting his face against my stomach, he pressed soft wet lips to my heated skin. I grabbed his broad shoulders to keep from crumbling to the floor. Rising to his feet, he led me to bed and proceeded to show and tell me how much he loved me. Not an inch of my body remained untouched by his talented hands and lips.

I lay in Edward's arms utterly content, but the feeling was not destined to last. As if synchronized, both our phones vibrated across the nightstand. I crawled over Edward to reach mine, "It's Alice, I'll call her in a bit; I'm not through with you yet. How about a shower?" I invited.

The bathroom filled with warm steam, as the shower continued to pump sumptuous amounts of heated water over our bodies. I couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk I wore. My imaginative hands and lips were the reason Edward had so recently slid down the tile and lay sprawled inelegantly on the shower floor. I turned off the water, and Edward groaned, "I might need your help." My mouth fell open in awe; he'd never asked me for help before. His brow raised, "what?"

"It might sound strange, but I'm flattered to see you weak and thoroughly satiated."

"Really?" he laughed, "why?"

"I'm sure you've heard the phrase, give as good as you get, he nodded, "I think I just accomplished that goal."

"No doubt about it!" Edward replied enthusiastically. When he'd regained his equilibrium, he wrapped me in a luxuriously thick towel. We held hands and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. The insistent buzz of his cell brought us back to reality. "Must be important," he mumbled before he answered, "Hey, Alice."

Alice's voice carried through the speaker, "Edward, I need to talk to Bella right now, why isn't she answering her phone?" Edward handed the phone to me, unwilling to be harangued by his sister.

"Alice, calm down, I'm here. Is something wrong?" I could hear Jasper's voice in the background, they were arguing.

Alice forcibly calmed herself, "I need to talk to you right now Bella, I'm coming down there, I need you to clear the elevator code. Oh, and keep Edward's phone, I don't want him to talk to Jasper until I have a chance to speak to you."

I hurried to the elevator and punched in the code. As soon as Alice stepped into the apartment, Edward's phone indicated an incoming call from Jasper. Alice grabbed it from my hand and rolled her eyes, "he's trying to warn Edward."

"Warn Edward about what?" I questioned. My head was spinning. One minute, we were enjoying being alone together, and then Alice bursts in and starts making demands. What in the world was going on?

"The guys were there tonight, and now your birthday surprise is ruined." Edward stepped forward, his mouth opened to speak, but Alice butted in. "I hope you're happy Edward; you used your stupid spy skills, don't you trust your girlfriend?" He ignored Alice's scowl.

"Isabella, I was going to tell you," Edward uttered, but once again, his phone interrupted. Alice reluctantly handed it over. Edward answered and stood listening, and then replied, "It's alright Jasper, I can handle it from here. I'll tell her." Turning to his sister he passed on Jasper's message, "he wants you to come home right now." Alice huffed as she turned and headed straight for the elevator. She gave me a wave as the door closed.

"Isabella?" The misery in Edward's eyes kept me from saying anything I would later regret. "It was stupid; I shouldn't have spied. I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

He did not attempt to touch me, and it reminded me of when we began seeing each other. We'd come too far. I wasn't going to let anything pull us apart, especially my silly effort to keep him from seeing my wedding dress, or trying to surprise him for his birthday.

"Can we sit down?" I asked. "I want to explain some things." I took his hand and led him to the sofa cuddling into his side until he put his arm around my shoulders. "You were suspicious because you have a built-in lie detector," I laughed. "I should know better than to try to pull anything over on you." I glanced up to see a frown marring his perfect features. "The plan to keep my wedding gown a secret from you and your family until the wedding is not worth all the trouble its caused. You don't know how much I wish we would have just announced our engagement as soon as you got the ring."

"Do you know why the dress is taking so long?" Edward asked worriedly.

"The fabric for the bodice is made overseas. Once Maggie receives the shipment, it will only take a few days to finish the gown. It should be any day now. I was in dire need of a break, and I got a call from a friend of mine who needed help with a seminar he was giving at U of C. It seemed like a good way to leave the wedding planning behind for a few days and do something fun. It has been fun, plus, I've spent time with some old friends. A group of them have formed a dance troupe, and the director asked me if I would perform in their upcoming production. It's on June 20, which happens to be your birthday."

"I'm sorry I spoiled your surprise," his agitation apparent by the way he yanked on his hair.

"Since Alice, Rose, and I are together so much they became suspicious, and I let them in on my idea for your birthday. I thought you might like to see me dance."

I couldn't keep from smiling at Edward's expression. We've been together for months, Isabella, and I didn't know you were a dancer. I feel like a pathetic excuse for a fiance!"

I sputtered at his crazy notion, "you're a fabulous fiance! In the time we've been together there has been so much going on, that dancing just never came up."

"There's something I need to know Isabella." I nodded, and he continued. "Is Jacob Black one of the men you mentioned on our first date, one of the men you went out with that wanted a physical relationship?"

"Yes."

"You weren't attracted to him?" The shiver of revulsion combined with the intense shaking of my head convinced Edward I'd never had any interest in more than friendship from Jake. "I read his mind Isabella, and Jacob Black, definitely, still wants you, and he wants more than friendship. I hope you'll take heed; please tell me you won't allow yourself to be alone with him."

I climbed into Edward's lap and pressed my forehead to his. "I promise, after the performance, I won't be around him anymore." Looking back, I realized I should have relied on my sixth sense. On occasion, Jacob had said and done things that made me feel uncomfortable. "What did you hear, was it bad?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before, but he was thinking about doing those things with my fiance." Edward's chiseled jaw clenched, "lucky for Jacob Black; I'm a civilized vampire. Otherwise, he'd already be in pieces." I pulled back, a little afraid of the anger boiling just below the surface, sensing my fear he regained control. "Isabella, I'm not going to kill him. He cupped my face in his hands, "do you forgive me for ruining your secret?"

"Yes, I forgive you. From here forward, no more secrets, or surprises. With a telepathic fiance, there's no such thing! I won't promise, but I will try to avoid distractions and remember the reason for our wedding. I love you, Edward, forever no matter what!"

"I love you too Isabella, forever no matter what! I'm looking very forward to our wedding, and for the first time in many years, I can't wait for my birthday. I want to thank you mio cara for all the effort you're putting into our future, I've never felt more loved."

* * *

We aced the rehearsal and were finally ready for the show. In the past, an upcoming performance had caused me anxiety attacks, but I was looking forward to dancing tonight because Edward would be there. Since our talk, we were careful to keep one another apprised of our daily plans. Thankfully, the mania that I'd almost allowed to spoil my wedding preparations had abated. I put all my to-do lists away and spent time helping Alice and Rose learn the parts they were playing in the production. Everything was ready, and we took turns peaking through the stage curtain to check and see if the family had arrived. We were so excited when they had taken their seats. It was finally time!

Once the music started the need to concentrate on the choreography fell away. The stage lights blocked the audience from view; there were only the familiar faces of my sisters born of affection for one another, and a shared love of dance. Brightly colored skirts swished and swirled; each turn, sway, dip, and twirl dedicated to memory. The music built upon itself until it reached its peak. The dancers joined hands and bowed, having accomplished a display of pure femininity so beautiful as to make one's heart to ache.

As the curtain fell, adrenaline still flowed. Everyone hugged and congratulated each other. Ali, Rose and I were invited to go out with the group, but we explained we were celebrating Edward's birthday.

When we arrived at the venue, there were more people than I had expected. Esme had been responsible for planning the event, and evidently, she had invited Edward's co-workers. When Edward spotted us, he waved us over. He hugged me close and whispered how much he had enjoyed my dancing.

The loud squawk of a microphone broke us apart. On a raised stage stood Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle raised his glass in a toast, "to Edward, happy birthday son." Following the toast, his friends teasingly jeered, "speech, speech!" Edward stepped onstage, and with our fingers intertwined he pulled me along with him.

Edward took the mic and thanked everyone for coming. "This has been a momentous year for me," he rolled his eyes and waited for his brothers and friends to stop their catcalls before he continued. "Momentous, because in the most unlikely way, I met the woman of my dreams. For those of you who haven't met her, I'd like to introduce Isabella Swan. I proposed to Isabella, and she accepted, at the time I didn't have a ring, but now, I do." There were gasps from the crowd, and Esme let out a slight squeal as she joined Alice and Rose as they bounced up and down. Edward went down on one knee, and the room suddenly quietened. "Isabella, you've made me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my wife; now, will you take this ring because I can hardly wait to see it on your finger." He held the small black box in the palm of his hand. "Open it," he teased. I lifted the lid and light reflected off the brilliant diamond making it sparkle.

I could feel my eyes fill with tears, and it didn't matter that everyone was watching and waiting for my answer. My voice failed on the first, "yes," I swallowed my tears and tried again."Yes!"

Edward took the ring and slid it on my finger. Cheers rang out. I threw myself into his arms. Before we even finished our kiss, Alice and Rose were jumping up and down around us. Soon Jasper, Em, Esme, and Carlisle joined in congratulating us.

Later that night I sat watching the way the light refracted off my beautiful diamond ring. "I love my ring, Edward; you went way above and beyond to surprise me with it."

Edward smiled broadly. "I was only following your example, Isabella, you taught me to give as good as you get."


End file.
